


Tyranny of the Sun

by Kreepydarkspawn



Series: Firstborns' Trilogy [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Giant birds, Mages, Prophecy, Romance, Saving the World, Skyrim Trilogy, Third book, Tyranny of the Sun, Vampires, Werewolves, magick, no Dawnguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepydarkspawn/pseuds/Kreepydarkspawn
Summary: After the war against the Daedric Princes, Arcelia thought she'd be done trying to save the world. But, when Hermaeus Mora appears again, she's eager to jump to the task. But, when Arcelia discovers Evren, she wonders what else was hidden from her. Now, the team must band together again with a few new faces in order to save the sun, and possibly even the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is the final book in my Skyrim Trilogy. I highly recommend that you read [Daughter of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774465) and/or [Spirit of the Daedra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636085) first if you haven't already.**

*** * * * * ***

Arcelia swooped down before flaring her massive wings. Her claws gripped into the giant as her beak pierced his neck. She squawked, jumping away from an attacking mammoth. Aela shot an arrow into the giant as he got up. The giant grunted as Arcelia screeched. "Mid Vur Shaan!" she shouted as her allies helped bring down the giant and his mammoth.

They moved faster as Arcelia perched on the mammoth's back, biting into its hide. Looking up at the giant she flared a wing in his direction, throwing him back with wind magick.

"Kaanviing! We got more coming!" Farkas warned.

"Understood," she replied and finished the mammoth with a bite to the neck. She shifted back into her Nord form and jumped down to the ground. She looked up at the hill while the Companions brought down the giant. Two more giants were approaching at high speed, clubs swinging. Arcelia readied a master spell, feeling shock magick coursing through her.

Aela shot at the two giants while Farkas and Vilkas fought the smaller one head-on, ducking between its legs to avoid the deadly club. "Duck!" Arcelia ordered and they ran to the side as she released a massive beam of lightning. It knocked into the larger giant, forcing the giant to collapse. When the giant collapsed, Arcelia braced herself, shifting the beam towards the other. Vilkas finished off the other giant while the smaller one rolled behind a few rocks. Arcelia groaned and forced the spell to stop.

"Come on out!" Farkas shouted as the giant came from his hiding place, bleeding heavily. "There you are."

They attacked and Arcelia drew her sword. "Wuld Ro Kest!" she shouted to get closer and stabbed the giant in the back of the knee. Sinding hurried forward, nervous as usual, and stabbed his greatsword through the giant's skull. They all sheathed their weapons and Arcelia turned to Sinding. "You've still got a long ways to go but you finished off. I'll give you that. I recommend being a little more present?"

"Understood," Sinding nodded, "I'll get better."

"You've _been _getting better," Arcelia patted his shoulder, "you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Sinding sighed. They were interrupted by a loud roar as a dragon landed next to Aela.

"Paak. You should have called me. Now you have all the fun," Kaalvahnir complained as he looked at the giants.

"Maybe next time," Aela laughed and patted his neck, "how 'bout we all get back to Jorrvaskr? You on a hunt, Kaal?"

"Geh. Will you join me, joor?" Kaalvahnir asked and Aela nodded climbing onto his neck.

"I guess I'll meet you there later, eh?" Aela asked and the Companions waved her off as the two took flight, flying away. Arcelia shouted and shifted into her bird form before turning to the others. The Companions returned to Whiterun, Arcelia flying over them. She went to collect the payment from Jarl Balgruuf before hurrying back to split the pay with the ones who helped. Arcelia was quick to leave again, flying up the Monahven.

She landed at the peak, where Paarthurnax waited, meditating. She shifted back and sat beside him, leaning against the Word Wall. She closed her eyes, smiling slightly. After a while, she opened her eyes to see Mallokun and Alduin landing. Alduin shook himself and hurried over to Arcelia, curling up beside her and laying his head on her knee. Paarthurnax snorted and looked at the others. "Drem Yol Lok. Bo paaz? Are things well?"

"Geh," Mallokun nodded, "Alduin is getting better learning to fly again."

"Ruth, Mallokun," Alduin glared as Arcelia pet him, "I am not used to being this small."

"Drem, Alduin," Paarthurnax chuckled, "you'll grow back."

"Mallokun's supposed to be the smallest," Alduin grumbled and closed his eyes when Arcelia started scratching his chin, "though this becomes much more satisfying." Arcelia smiled and reached another hand to pet Paarthurnax.

"Sorry, Mallokun. Not enough hands," she apologized.

"I'm alright," Mallokun shrugged and laid on his side. Arcelia jumped when Hermaeus Mora appeared. It wasn't the form she expected, meaning the Wretched Abyss, but the actual mass of tentacles, ink, and eyes. "Drem Yol Lok, fahluaan do jul," Mallokun grumbled.

"Greetings, Mallokun," Hermaeus Mora replied before turning to Arcelia, "Kaanviing."

Arcelia sat up straight and tilted her head, "yes?"

Hermaeus Mora paused for a strange second before continuing, "I request your aid again, Kaanviing."

"Whatever you say, Master," Arcelia bowed slightly from her spot on the ground. When he didn't reply, Arcelia narrowed her eyes. "It may be a strange question to you, but are you alright? You seem distracted."

Hermaeus glared slightly before grumbling to himself, "I admit I am and for good reason." When he chuckled, Arcelia jumped back, her back hitting the Word Wall. Suddenly, he was contracting into a smaller form, eye squeezed shut before he seemed to regain himself. "But, that is not why I came here. I have a task for you. An ancient clan of vampires is attempting to complete a prophecy to blot out the sun. I have attempted to command and reason with them but they do not see me as their rightful leader. I am not Molag Bal, they say, and they will not heed me. I require you to put an end to them."

"Anything I should know first?" Arcelia nodded.

"The Volkihar are among the oldest vampires in existence, given their vampirism directly from Molag Bal. They are immensely powerful and possess and Elder Scroll," Hermaeus replied, "they're searching for Auriel's bow, or rather Akatosh's bow as we know him. Retrieving it first is paramount and they have learned of its location."

"Alright," Arcelia nodded, "what sort of power do they have?"

"There are two vampires, one of which was a Champion of Molag Bal, another who is the daughter of Harkon," Hermaeus explained and explained their weaknesses, "bring Dawnbreaker to the Forgotten Vale. The Knight-Paladin Gelebor has already been directed to give you the bow and fight the vampires, though reach him quickly. He will not last."

"Understood. I'll go now."

"Bring Alduin as well," Hermaeus requested and the dragon perked up, "you will meet someone in the Chantry of Auri-el who will help you. Her name is Evren and I will be there when you meet her."

"I assume she's important to the quest?"

"She brought it to my attention but no. She simply wanted to join," Hermaeus Mora grumbled, "I will be watching, Kaanviing. I'm afraid you may not enjoy Evren's presence but should she die, I would not stop the world from ending."

"Got it," Arcelia's eyes widened, "no letting her die or everyone dies, likely a gruesome death."

Hermaeus didn't reply, instead returning to Apocrypha. Arcelia turned to the others and sighed. "Mu bo nu. Let's go," Alduin crawled out of Arcelia's lap and laughed, "Zu'u mindok ek. I have met Evren myself during my time in that sphere. I find her entertaining though mindoraan- understand you will not."

"Of course," Arcelia groaned, "also, how? You were with us for that time."

"So was she," Alduin replied and Arcelia tilted her head. "She was invisible to everyone except me and she helped you until she returned to Oblivion. As of her relationship with Hermaeus Mora, I am unaware. They are close, however."

"I guessed that much," Arcelia chuckled, "well, let's go." Arcelia turned to Paarthurnax and stood, pressing a kiss to his snout. "Krosis, yoli. I wish we could've spent more time."

Paarthurnax chuckled, "be careful, Arcelia. We can make up for lost time later."

Arcelia agreed and shouted, turning into a massive bird. Alduin flew up to her back and latched onto the feathers of her neck. "Erei mu grind, Mallokun, Paarthurnax," Arcelia nodded and flared her wings, taking flight.

"Erei mu grind fahdoni," Mallokun nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Evren sat on the steps of the Inner Sanctum, looking at the statue of Auri-El. She looked up when Hermaeus appeared and waved slightly. "Hey," Evren hummed, "they on their way?"

"Yes," Hermaeus replied, "and they're almost here."

"Alright," Evren sighed and stood up, dusting the snow off of her coat, "I don't think she'll take well to me following her through a shadow realm."

"Alduin told her against my advice," Hermaeus replied, drifting through the air. The sound of wings beating grew louder as a shadow fell over them. Arcelia landed in the courtyard, folding her wings neatly. Alduin glided off of her, landing in front of Evren.

"Drem yol lok, Evren," Alduin hummed, butting his head against her knee as Hermaeus glared. "What?" Alduin growled at Hermaeus, who didn't reply. Arcelia approached them, shifting back into a Nord.

"I'm Arcelia," she nodded to Evren, "and you must be Evren."

"Ay. That's me. It's nice to meet ya," Evren smiled slightly.

"You too. Let's, uh, go get the bow," Arcelia nodded slightly and started walking away. _Nid, this is too strange_, Arcelia thought as a snow elf entered the courtyard. Gelebor glanced warily towards Hermaeus before continuing towards them.

"Usually, I wouldn't give the bow to anyone," Gelebor hummed, "I have had a direct audience with Auri-El and if he believes you to be worthy, I cannot question him. I can help you get it, but I must have your assistance. I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur- my brother. I'd have you follow the initiate's path to open the Inner Sanctum, but Alduin should do."

"Your brother?" Arcelia hummed, "why does he need to die?"

"The kinship between us is gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew," Gelebor explained, frowning, "it was the Betrayed; they did something to him. I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

Alduin chuckled, flying up to Arcelia's shoulder, "Krosis, joor. Bormahu mulhaan. Akatosh is a passive god."

"Indeed," Gelebor nodded, "you should go now." They agreed and walked up the stairs that arched around the statue. Hermaeus Mora vanished as when they stopped by the door, that was sealed shut.

"Bex!" Alduin shouted and the seal slid out of the way. Arcelia opened the door, while Evren and Alduin followed. They entered into a large room with a shrine to Auriel in its center. Evren shivered, looking at the falmer who had been frozen in ice. They walked past them carefully, opening another door and hurrying through a few hallways. Soon, they were in a room of frozen chaurus.

"I hate those things," Arcelia hissed and glared at the chaurus, "let's not wake them up." They walked through the room and into a tunnel of ice and snow.

"Tahrovin nahlot," Alduin growled, walking alongside the other two. They walked to a ledge and jumped down, walking down a narrow hallway. They emerged into a frozen cave of chaurus and falmer. Up a set of steps, was a snow elf slouched on his throne. "Joor," Alduin greeted him.

"Did you really come here expecting Auriel's Bow?" Vyrthur scoffed before letting out a low hum, "you're not the ones I was expecting, which means I have no use of you."

The room shook and the chaurus were set free from the ice. "Dammit," Arcelia hissed. Evren backed up, drawing her bow. Arcelia shot fire at the chaurus, using wind magick to smash on into the ice. Alduin, who was only twice the size of the chaurus, fought them fang to fang. They were quickly defeated, and then it was a few falmer. One got close to Evren and she shot an arrow into its shoulder before drawing her dagger and stabbing the neck.

"An impressive display," Vyrthur chuckled, "but a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths!" Vyrthur flashed with light for a second before a piece of the ceiling fell towards Arcelia.

"Wuld!" she shouted away.

"Finish them!" Vyrthur commanded more of the frozen falmer. They were easily defeated as well. "This has gone on long enough," Vyrthur cringed and summoned a frost atronach. Arcelia destroyed it with two blasts of fire as the rest of the falmer emerged. When they were done, Evren started retrieving her arrows as Vyrthur stood. "No," Vyrthur snarled, "I won't let you ruin centuries of preparations." He began glowing as the ceiling collapsed.

Everything flashed white as Arcelia and Evren collapsed. Alduin hurried over to them, nudging them. "Kriist! Kriist!" He yelled at them. Evren groaned and nodded, shaking Arcelia as she stood. "He's on the balcony," Alduin gestured. Arcelia hissed and healed herself before she stood.

"Krosis. The debris caught my leg," Arcelia hissed and they hurried towards the balcony. Vyrthur stood above the shrine to Auriel, clutching his shoulder. They ran up the steps, stopping in front of the snow elf.

"Surrender, joor," Alduin growled, "give us the bow."

"How dare you!" Vyrthur glared at Alduin, "I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El. I had the ears of a god."

"We've heard your sob story," Evren muttered.

"Gelebor and his kind are easily-manipulated fools," Vyrthur turned his glare to Evren.

"Vahzah. The Betrayed did not corrupt you. Pruzah zorox lo, vampire," Alduin hissed.

"The moment I was infected by one of my Initiates, Auriel turned his back on me," Vyrthur nodded, "I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost."

"Bormahu rah," Alduin replied, "you wish to take revenge on a god? My father?"

"He may be out of my reach, but his influence on Nirn isn't," Vyrthur explained, "all I needed was the blood of a pure vampire and his own weapon: Auriel's bow."

"You created the prophecy," somebody interrupted and they turned to face a nordic woman, "you were waiting all this time for someone of my blood to come along. Well too bad for you, I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it." The vampire stepped beside the others and attacked Vyrthur. Arcelia drew Vyrthur up into the sky and slammed him back into the ground. Evren drew her dagger and stabbed him.

Vyrthur did not move again, and the group turned to the other vampire. "Who are you?" Arcelia asked.

"I am Serena," she glanced back, past the room that had risen from the ground, "Ta'xet is close. Please, take the bow and go."

"Why help us?"

"Because I don't want this prophecy to happen either. I want to keep my blood, even if I have to go against my father," Serena sighed, "Ta'xet is almost worse than my father. I didn't know that _this_ was what they were planning."

"I'm sorry," Arcelia sighed, "you can come with us."

"Sure, just hurry and get the bow," Serena grumbled, "Gelebor can't hold off Ta'xet much longer. he's probably already lost."

Arcelia nodded and rushed down the steps, entering the room. Evren turned to Serena. "We can help," Evren sighed, "and we could use your help too."

"I could tell," Serena replied, looked past Evren, "I've been waiting for an opportunity to get away from Ta'xet. He's not alright."

"I know. He has quite the name in Elsweyr," Evren agreed, "and now he's a vampire."

"He was always favored by Molag Bal though," Serena nodded, "but Hermaeus Mora is now the god of vampires, and unlike my father, I'm willing to accept that."

"Got it," Arcelia returned, "let's go."

"He's here," Serena warned and gestured to the approaching Khajiit who held Gelebor captive.

"You've turned against me, Serena? I expected as much," Ta'xet snarled, "nevertheless, give me the bow or the last snow elf dies." Arcelia frowned and drew Dawnbreaker.

"That's not going to happen," Arcelia hummed, "Wuld Ro Kest!" The shout launched her at the khajiit. She shoved Gelebor to the side, lifting Dawnbreaker to kill Tax'et.

"Lok Kaan Viing!" Ta'xet shouted, and Arcelia found herself pinned to the ground by gnarled, black talons, staring up into the red eyes of a massive bird.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dur Neh Viir!" Evren shouted upon seeing Ta'xet shift. The rotting dragon appeared, perched on top of the building.

"You know each other?" Serena asked. Evren nodded.

"Take him to the Throat of the World," Evren shook, "we have to separate you and the bow. Hermaeus Mora can explain to the dragons there what happened."

"Got it," Serena nodded and stepped towards Durnehviir. He let out a low growl but allowed Serena to climb onto his neck. Durnehviir flew away. Alduin snarled at Tax'et, breathing fire at the massive bird who barely reacted.

"Strun Bah Toor!" Alduin shouted and the sky swirled as meteors began falling, "kren sosaal, nikriin!"

Ta'xet squawked when a stone smacked him on the head. He shook himself up and looked at the fleeing vampire. "No," he hissed and grabbed the bow in his beak, trying to tear it off of Arcelia's shoulders. He paused, shrieking when an arrow lodged below his eye. He shook his head vigorously, accidentally unpinning Arcelia. The mage stood immediately and threw wind beneath his wing. He stumbled to the side before shrieking again.

"Fus Ro Dah!" he shouted and Evren flew backward. She screamed when she passed the balcony. She missed the railing but caught the ledge, and wheezed as she pulled herself up.

"Lok Kaan Viing!" Arcelia shouted and shrieked at Ta'xet when she turned. She bit into his neck and shoved him down. Suddenly, Ta'xet pulsed with a red light. Arcelia shrieked as she glowed red. She backed away and glared at him, flaring her wings. "What is this?" Ta'xet didn't reply, instead pulsing again. Evren shot a few more arrows into him while Alduin crumbled to the ground. Arcelia shuddered, forced to change back into a Nord.

"Zun Haal Viik!" Ta'xet shouted at Evren, flinging her bow from her hands. He let out a low chuckle and pinned her to the ground again, removing the bow from her shoulders and holding it in his beak. "You can die now," he chuckled and moved to send a claw through Arcelia's heart. Hermaeus Mora appeared suddenly, tearing him away and making him drop the bow. Gelebor grabbed it and hurried over to Evren, handing it to her. He handed her five elven arrows and looked at Ta'xet.

"Fire them into the sun," he instructed, "I'll get your bow."

"Thank you," Evren nodded and pointed it to the sun, though it was hard to see past the clouds. Hermaeus Mora noticed and moved Arcelia and Alduin over to her before vanishing. Ta'xet shook himself off and hurried towards them as Evren shot an arrow into the sun. The sun flashed brighter and Ta'xet stumbled. He shrieked when a blast of fire hit him as it fell from the sky.

Ta'xet collapsed as it burned him, and then another hit him. He leaned over, resting on his wingtips.

"Lok Kaan Viing!" Arcelia shouted, "let's go." Arcelia sat beside the others. "You should come too Gelebor."

"Only because there is no other choice," Gelebor nodded and handed Evren her bow. Evren thanked him and swung it over her shoulder, keeping Auriel's bow in her hand. Alduin hurried up and attached to Arcelia. Gelebor scrambled onto Arcelia's neck and helped Evren up as Ta'xet recovered. Evren shot another arrow into the sun, and Ta'xet was struck again. Arcelia took to the sky, flying East.

"I'm sorry," Evren sighed, patting Gelebor on the shoulder.

"I will be alright. Thank you for taking me, though. I'm the last one who can make the sunhallowed arrows," Gelebor sighed, "and if Auriel trusts you, I will do everything I can to help you."

"Perhaps you'll get a chance to meet him again," Arcelia hummed.

"I sense the presence from the mountain," Gelebor nodded.

"Yeah, just don't mention it once we get there," Arcelia replied, "he's residing in another dragon right now, and for some reason, he's chosen not to tell Mallokun."

"I trust his judgment," Gelebor nodded.

"Vomindok. He brought me back," Alduin chuckled.

"True enough," Arcelia chuckled, "Evren. What's your story?"

"I ran away from home and became a merchant. I met squid boy and he got me trapped in the Shivering Isles for a few years," Evren shrugged, "When I was freed, I visited my brother, and now Hermaeus and I are-"

"Mindin lingrah saraan!" Alduin exclaimed, though not understood by any but Arcelia, "you are more than friends now, yes?"

"That's what I was about to say, yes," Evren looked away, staring at the mountains below them. It was much more comfortable flying with Gelebor in front of her, she noticed. She was nearly as cold. "We're not really, labeling it right now, but yes."

"Vonmindoraan," Arcelia muttered, "nid prodah."

"Ni fah hi," Alduin scoffed, "also, 'squid boy'?"

"Well, octopus," Evren shrugged, "we did not get along at all at first. I think it irritates him more to call him a squid since he isn't. He puts up with it."

"I am in awe," Arcelia chuckled, "perhaps I now have something to hold over him. Finally."

"I encourage you to act on it," Evren grinned.

"Will we be there soon?" Gelebor asked.

"We already are," Arcelia flew up the side of the mountain, landing in the snowy clearing. "It's warmer at the top," Arcelia sat down, letting the others off before she stood again and walked over to Paarthurnax. "Grind, yoli," she pressed her cheek against his as she shifted back into a Nord.

"Grind," he hummed and looked over to the others, "I do not appreciate the number of people here."

"Krosis," Arcelia sighed, "they won't be here long."

"It's alright," Paarthurnax chuckled, "your vampire friend has found shade." He gestured to Serena, who was sitting beneath Mallokun's raised wing.

"Good," Arcelia smiled at Serena, who waved slightly, "we have the bow, and since we have you, they won't be able to complete the prophecy. All we have to do now is keep everyone safe."

"They could probably find me wherever I go," Serena sighed, "also, I should tell you about the Volkihar. I'm guessing you know most of it, if not all. My father stumbled across that damn prophecy. It said that vampires wouldn't have to be afraid of the sun. He became obsessed, drove my mother crazy along with him. My mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with Tamriel so we fled and I was sealed away in a crypt with an Elder Scroll. My father sent Ta'xet to find me and brought me back. Now, he has all the scrolls and a moth priest to read them. Ta'xet himself is probably worse than my father."

"What's up with Ta'xet?" Arcelia nodded and sat down, leaning against the word wall.

"Actually, I think your friend might know more about him," Serena looked over to Evren.

"Oh, yeah. He's famous in Elsweyr and not well-liked," Evren sighed, "he's definitely insane. Granted seemingly every power Molag Bal could grant him, except for vampirism. He terrorized a lot of people and now he's allied with the Volkihar There were rumors he left large feathers in his wake, but I didn't think he was actually a giant bird."

"Neither did I," Arcelia sighed, "it appears he may be my brother."

"Yoli," Paarthurnax hummed, "I suppose calling you Kaanviing would be inappropriate now."

"It appears I'm _a_ kaanviing," Arcelia nodded, "but that should mean that I'm not firstborn. He looks significantly older than me."

"Nah. He's a kitten," Evren chuckled, "probably had his soul sucked from him."

Serena hummed, "why doesn't Hermaeus Mora just take his powers away, then? I mean, he technically gave them."

Hermaeus Mora appeared beside Evren to answer. "Molag Bal had placed some sort of lock on Ta'xet's abilities, a mixture of his power and Meridia's. I cannot touch it. As for the vampirism, Molag Bal never knew how to cure that. He gained a cure from Vaermina, who'd stolen the information from me. I wasn't able to regain that information before her demise."

"Well then, we just have to hide Serena and the bow," Evren shrugged.

"As I said, I think they could find me anywhere. Ta'xet's senses are unimaginable. I think he can track a pureblood vampire from anywhere. And Oblivion wouldn't be safe. He can go anywhere there with a thought," Serena shook her head, "made it much easier to get to the Soul Cairn though."

"What about Skuldafn?" Arcelia shrugged, "we could just set up a barrier to block your presence."

"It will work. I know the exact extent of his power. That red pulse was likely an equivalent to Dragonrend," Hermaeus replied, "as for the bow, that should stay with you."

"Ah, I needed two bows," Evren chuckled, "Arcelia, you a good shot?"

"I'm good enough," Arcelia shrugged. Evren handed her the bow. Arcelia chuckled, "two weapons against the undead. Great. Serena. I can fly you to Skuldafn now if you want."

"Sure," Serena frowned, "I'm guessing I'll be alone for a while?"

"I can visit," Mallokun replied. Arcelia raised a brow and was given a glare in return.

"Or Mallokun can fly you," Arcelia chuckled.

"Then all will be fine," Hermaeus Mora hummed, "and Arcelia, you should visit the College of Winterhold. They've found an artifact there and I'm afraid the one who found it is not my favorite."


	4. Chapter 4

Arcelia landed in the courtyard of the College of Winterhold before shifting back into a Nord. Tolfdir hurried over to greet her. "I see the message got to you," he greeted her.

"Yeah. How are you?" Arcelia smiled.

"We're all doing fine. Things could be better, especially with Ancano," Tolfdir explained, "but that's not why you're here. Come inside." Arcelia nodded and followed Tolfdir passed the large doors and into the Hall of Elements. They walked over to the large dark orb as it floated above a pool of magicka. Arcelia looked at the layered metal and blue glow.

"It's powerful," Arcelia hummed, "immensely."

"Our new recruit found it beneath Saarthal," Tolfdir nodded.

"Who is he? Hermaeus Mora left before saying."

"Miraak. He knows quite a bit about this," Tolfdir nodded, "but he's looking for some stolen books on it, too. He claims he didn't do much research."

"What is it?"

"We're calling it the Eye of Magnus," Tolfdir replied, "Miraak should be back soon. If you haven't heard of him-"

"I have," Arcelia nodded, "we'll see if he's a threat. I killed the Last Dragonborn. What's the first?" Tolfdir chuckled as the doors opened. Arcelia looked back to see the dragon priest walk through another door in the entrance. It wasn't long before he returned and stood beside them.

Miraak nodded to Tolfdir while Arcelia remained focused on the eye. "There's a book he thinks you should read," Miraak spoke.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'll be sure and stop by the Arcanaeum later," Tolfdir turned back to the eye, "I just can't seem to tear myself away. Whatever this is, its beauty is like nothing I've ever seen before. If you allow me to indulge myself for a moment, I thought I might make a few observations. I'm sure you've already noticed the markings. They're quite unlike anything we've seen before. Ayleid, Dwemer, Daedric... Not even Falmer. None of them are a match. Quite curious indeed."

"I recognize it," Miraak nodded, "Aedric. I can't read it, however, but I am certain that this is the Eye of Magnus."

"I'd keep that quiet, for now," Tolfdir recommended, "You both feel that, yes? This marvelous object. It practically radiates magicka, and yet it's unlike anything I've felt before. Arch-Mage Aren is already hard at work, and hopefully, we'll have more information soon. Now, I-"

"I'm afraid I must intrude. I need to speak to your associate immediately," a tall Altmer interrupted, earning a glare from Tolfdir.

"This is most inappropriate. We are involved in serious research here," Tolfdir turned to Ancano.

"Yes, I've no doubt of its gravity," Ancano drawled, "this, however, is a matter that cannot wait."

"Well, I'm quite sure I've never been interrupted like this before- the audacity," Tolfdir scoffed and turned to Miraak, "I suppose we'll have to continue this at some later time when we can avoid interruptions."

"I need you to come with me immediately. Let's go," Ancano snapped at Miraak.

"Explain yourself," Miraak glared, "and do not speak down to me."

"Well, allow me to clarify the situation," Ancano glared, "I'd like to know why there's someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College. More importantly, I'd like to know why he's asking for you specifically. So we're going to go have a little chat with him, and find out exactly what it is he wants." Ancano turned to Arcelia. "You should come too. You've been in this college longer than this... degenerate."

Ancano turned before either could reply and started walking towards the Arch Mage's quarters. "I apologize for his behavior," Arcelia looked over to Miraak as they followed the Altmer, "he's always been like this. Mess with him however you like, however. He'll never get the point and nobody will kick you out."

"I appreciate your advice," Miraak hummed, "you are Kaanviing, correct? Hermaeus Mora's new champion?"

"Yes," Arcelia nodded.

"I wish you luck," Miraak nodded, "Hermaeus Mora is a fickle master, you know."

"I can't deny that," Arcelia shrugged, "to be clear, I have nothing against you. I'm here because I don't trust Ancano with the Eye."

"Nor do I," Miraak agreed as they walked into the Arch Mage's quarters. There, another Altmer stood by the small garden.

"Now, you are going to speak to this monk and find out why he is here, and then he will be removed from College grounds," Ancano demanded.

Arcelia blinked, then everything around her and Miraak had stopped. "What do you want with me?" Miraak asked.

"I merely wish to talk to you," the Altmer nodded.

"Then speak."

"I've given us a chance to speak privately, but I'm afraid I can't do this for long. We must be brief," Quaranir warned, "the situation here at your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you, as we have previously, have failed. I believe it is due to the very source of our concern. This object: the Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to calling it. The energy coming from it has prevented us from reaching you with the visions you've already seen. The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. And so, I've come here personally to tell you it must be dealt with."

"What exactly is the problem?" Arcelia asked.

"As you may have learned, this object, the Eye, is immensely powerful. This world is not ready for it. If it remains here, it will be misused. Indeed, many in the Order believe it has already. Rather, something will happen soon: something that cannot be avoided."

"I will help," Miraak nodded.

Arcelia nodded, "same here."

_Unfortunately, the future is as obscured to us as it is to you. The overwhelming power of the Eye makes it difficult for us to see."_

"I fear I have already overstepped the bounds of my Order, but I will offer this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain in your College. His perception may be more coherent than ours." Quaranir recommended. Time resumed and Ancano glared at the other high elf.

"I'm sorry," the Arch-Mage spoke, "were you about to say something?"

"Well?" Ancano interrupted Savos Aren, "what is the meaning of this?"

Quaranir looked around the room, eyes wide in faked confusion, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Don't play coy," Ancano argued, "you asked to see a specific member of the College. Here he is. Now, what is it that you want?"

"There's been a misunderstanding," Quaranir apologized, "clearly I should not be here. I shall simply take my leave."

"What?" Ancano looked around, "what trickery is this? You're not going anywhere until I find out what you're up to."

"I'm not _up to_ anything. I apologize if I have offended you in any way," Quaranir stared at the ground.

"We shall see about this," Ancano glared and turned to Miraak, "I'm not sure what just happened, but I assure you. I will get to the bottom of it."

"Of course you will," Miraak grumbled and left the room, talking to Arcelia, "do you know of this Augur of Dunlain?"

"Right this way," Arcelia nodded and walked through the Hall of Elements and into the courtyard, "only Tolfdir ever really talks about the Augur of Dunlain but I've met him." Miraak nodded as they walked down into the Midden. Arcelia flicked a few frostbite spiders against the wall with her wind, easily killing them. Miraak killed the frost wraiths with a small bolt of fire. Traveling deeper into the Midden, they stood in front of a door, silently waiting.

Eventually, the Augur of Dunlain spoke, "There is no solace in knowing what is to come. There is no help for you here. Your perseverance will only lead you to disappointment." Arcelia tapped her foot against the ground, waiting silently while Miraak gave her a questioning look. "Still you persist? Very well. You may enter."

The door opened and they walked into a small room. Above a magicka pool floated a bright blue light that was constantly shifting. "You're the Augur of Dunlain," Miraak nodded.

"I am that which you have been seeking," the Augur confirmed, "your efforts are in vain. It has already begun, but those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek."

"What do you believe I am seeking?" Miraak glared, stepping forward as Arcelia leaned against the wall by the doorway.

"Knowledge. You shall find this: Knowledge will corrupt. It will destroy. It will consume. You seek meaning, shelter in Knowledge. You will not find it. But you have known this for a long time," the Augur replied, "the Thalmor sought the same thing, and it shall lead to his end as it has so many others."

"Ancano," Arcelia hummed.

"He seeks information about the Eye, but what he will find shall be quite different. His path will cross yours in time. But first, you must find that which you need. You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware. To see through Mangus' Eye without being blinded, you require his staff. Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable center, so you must act with haste. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage."

The light dimmed and they left the Midden, walking back through the courtyard. Before entering the hall of Elements, Miraak stopped. "You are aiding me, correct?" he asked.

"If the College is in such great danger, then of course," Arcelia nodded, "I was raised here. I'm not leaving this College alone."

"Good," Miraak nodded.

"I have a question of my own, though," Arcelia sighed and Miraak tilted his head. "Do you someone named Evren, by any chance?"

"Yes. I guarded her in the Shivering Isles before," Miraak paused, "I left."

"So that's how you escaped," Arcelia chuckled, "she's... strange, isn't she?"

"That she is," Miraak nodded, "I wouldn't be objected to seeing her again."

"You hate Hermaeus Mora, but you're friends with his, uh," Arcelia paused, "partner?"

"Partner? Not crush?" Miraak asked. Arcelia nodded. "Hermaeus Mora never fails to impress. We should return to the Arch-Mage. The sooner we do, the sooner you can return to your friends." Arcelia agreed and they walked inside, walking back into Savos' quarters. The Dunmer greeted them, sitting in a chair next to the stairs.

"We have important information," Arcelia nodded, "we need to find the Staff of Magnus."

"I'm sorry, what?" Savos shook his head, "well, I'd certainly love to have such a powerful staff, but I'm not really sure that any of us need it."

"It's connected to the orb," Arcelia replied. Savos looked like he was about to question it, but decided that both the Dragonborn and Kaanviing knew what they were doing. "The Augur of Dunlain told us."

"Did you really? And he specifically mentioned the Staff of Magnus? I," Savos paused, "shouldn't be surprised by either of you. Of course, someone will need to follow up on this. Specifically, you. Something as specific and ancient as the Staff of Magnus, I'm not sure we'd ever find something like that. I seem to recall Mirabelle mentioning the staff somewhat recently. Why don't you see if she can tell you anything?"

"Alright," Arcelia sighed and they walked to the Hall of Elements.

"I must go into the village," Miraak looked over at her, "fetch me when we have a destination."

"Right," Arcelia nodded, "it was good to meet you."

"As with you," Miraak nodded, "may Hermaeus Mora reward you as he did me."

"Thanks," Arcelia smiled slightly while he walked away. As soon as Miraak was gone, Hermaeus Mora appeared.

"Do you see why I despise him?" Hermaeus grumbled.

"Not really," Arcelia shrugged, "other than the fact that he escaped you, he seems fine."

"He only wishes you to think that. Do _not_ let him get into your head," Hermaeus replied, "I had to deal with him for four thousand years."

"You chose to deal with him," Arcelia smirked, "so you can't hate him _that _much."

"Do not question me," Hermaeus hissed, "he is listening right now."

"So?" Arcelia shrugged, "I can't blame him. I couldn't even blame Molag or Dagon if _they_ were listening. Miraak is fine and I have the feeling that deep down, maybe you agree."

"Your attempt at understanding me is pathetic," Hermaeus turned away, glaring at the wall. Arcelia scoffed and left to search for Mirabelle while a few students stood, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

"You'll be fine," Evren nodded, "you're safe here."

"Thank you," Serena sighed and looked around the ruins, "it means a lot."

"I should go now. If you need anything, let someone know. Dragons come here all the time," Evren sighed, "or so I'm told. I'm new to this too. If you ever feel like joining, we'd be glad to have you."

"Thank you again," Serena smiled slightly, "goodbye, and good luck."

"We all need it," Evren nodded, "Dur Neh Viir!" The undead dragon appeared and tilted his head so Evren could get up. They flew away and Evren looked up to see Hermaeus Mora appeared, floating by Durnehviir's side. "Hey. How are they?"

"They're getting along," Hermaeus Mora grumbled.

"Good."

"Arcelia agrees," Hermaeus replied, "but it is terrible. He's _Miraak_."

"He's not bad," Evren sighed, smiling slightly, "besides, he deserves freedom after what? Four thousand years? I'd get sick of you too."

"Reassuring," Hermaeus grumbled. Durnehviir remained silent, very much wanting to mock them.

Evren laughed. "Being around you every second of the day, I mean. I'd love to spend quite a bit more time with you. You're a good friend and a good whatever-we-are."

"As are you, Evren. Zu'u laan sov ul wah hi, yoli."

Arcelia stepped carefully over the broken bridge as she approached the town of Winterhold. When she reached the inn, she slipped inside. She didn't see Miraak but was more interested in food anyway. She bought some bread and cheese and ate that by the fire. Eventually, Miraak came out of a room, shoving a star-like artifact into his bag. Arcelia finished her meal and walked over.

Miraak glanced at her before turning to buy an apple from the innkeeper. "The Synod came looking for the staff. They should be near Mzulft."

Miraak thanked the innkeeper and turned to Arcelia, pocketing the apple. "We should go there immediately. I don't believe we should leave Ancano alone for long."

Arcelia agreed and they walked out. Miraak shouted, "Sah Rot Aar!" A serpentine dragon appeared and Arcelia hummed. Miraak mounted Sahrotaar as Arcelia turned into a large bird. "To Mzulft, Sahrotaar."

"Geh, Thuri," Sahrotaar hummed and took flight. Arcelia followed close by, flying above Sahrotaar. Miraak slid his mask up to his forehead and ate his apple, though Arcelia still couldn't see his face from above. He took two small bites before throwing the apple down below.

"Disgusting," he muttered. They quickly flew over Windhelm and over the volcanic tundra of Eastmarch before turning towards the mountains. It wasn't long before they found the dwemer ruin peaking from the base of the mountain. They landed at the entrance and Arcelia shifted back into her bird form. Miraak dismounted Sahrotaar and turned to the dragon. Arcelia waited by the door while Miraak said goodbye to Sahrotaar.

Soon, Miraak was leading the way, and very adamant about it. They entered a small chamber. A man who was propped up against the wall looked up, eyes closed. "Crystal gone," he paused to cough, "find Paratus in Oculory."

His body slowly relaxed as he died. Arcelia sighed and reached into his robe, pulling out a key. She opened the door in front of them and they walked down the hall. Arcelia lifted her hand, casting a spell that showed them where to go. Not much happened for a while, other than a few dwemer spiders that Miraak quickly killed. After a while, they were stepping into the Boilery of Mzulft. After that, there were only a few falmer to kill, nothing dangerous to either of them.

Soon, they found themselves in a large room filled with falmer. Arcelia froze, relieved that no falmer had noticed her yet. Miraak, however, stepped forward, drawing his sword. The attention of the falmer snapped towards them, and Arcelia glared at Miraak. "Really?" she grumbled.

"Show me how you handle yourself," Miraak nodded and turned to the falmer.

"Right," Arcelia grimaced and readied a spell. A falmer lunged at her, leaping high into the air. She released a magick dart that lodged in the falmer's throat. "Are you going to help or-" Arcelia paused and slammed two falmer into the ground with bone-shattering force. "Are you just watching?"

"I've killed all the enemies thus far. If you can handle yourself against Molag Bal, surely you can handle a few falmer," Miraak scoffed.

Arcelia smirked, "good." She sidestepped out of the way of a falmer, quickly taking notice that she now had three up close, two at a distance. She grumbled as they used shock magick to drain her magicka. She sent two shards of ice flying at each of them, and they soon fell from their ledge.

The three who she'd been backing away from snarled and rushed towards her. "Iiz Slen Nus!" she shouted. Ice enwrapped the falmer as they were paralyzed. They struggled against the ice, while Arcelia sent a dart into each one's skull. They dropped to the ground, ice shattering while Miraak watched, unimpressed.

"You don't use your full power," Miraak hummed.

"There's no need to," Arcelia shrugged, "I like saving my magicka, you know."

"Do you even know your full power?" Miraak chuckled and walked towards one of the corpses, picking up a large crystal, "or has Hermaeus Mora have yet to tell you?" Arcelia shrugged.

Miraak shook his head and walked away, down the halls, "do you think he doesn't know? How do you think he got all of his knowledge in the first place? The only ones who could completely limit it are Vaermina and his-" Miraak paused, "Akatosh. Maybe Evren too."

"So maybe Akatosh limited it. He probably has his reasons," Arcelia shrugged, "but Hermaeus Mora struggled to find me when I was on Nirn. He's adamant that he can't see my future."

Miraak scoffed, "Akatosh has a soft spot for your kind, so why would he hide your power from Hermaeus unless," Miraak trailed off as they entered a room with a dwarven centurion, "what happened at the battle in the Deadlands?"

"Hermaeus absorbed Molag Bal," Arcelia sighed.

"In that case, I don't blame Akatosh at all," Miraak scowled as the centurion woke up. He drew his sword and watched as the massive automaton approached. "In that case, be careful of Hermaeus Mora. Perhaps Akatosh could teach you your potential himself."

Arcelia didn't reply, instead sending a bolt of ice at the centurion. It lodged in the gears and quickly started melting. She dodged a wave of hot steam and ran at it before summoning a dagger and shoving it into the centurion's gears. The centurion fell to its knees and Miraak slashed at the centurion. At first, the movement confused Arcelia since Miraak was too far away, but when the blade extended into a tentacle and beheaded the automaton, she understood.

"Why do you care?" Arcelia sighed, "I'm Hermaeus Mora's champion so shouldn't you hate me?"

"I longed to be replaced for thousands of years," Miraak replied, "and now I have my wish. It is Hermaeus Mora that I despise. As for why I care, it is because I understand thirst. The first of one's kind will always feel that desire to grow as powerful as possible. I did, Alduin did, even Akatosh did. Now, you want that power. You want to know what it's like to be in complete control. Don't you?"

"Well, unlike you, I don't follow every impulse," Arcelia hissed, "let's just get this quest over with." Arcelia used a spell to tell her where to go, and it pointed her to a chest in the back of the room. She opened it, found a key, and they walked back to the falmer room to unlock a door there. Arcelia pulled the door and sighed when the key didn't work.

"Gavros? Is that you?" A voice called out from the other side, "I'd almost given up hope. Let me get the door."

Arcelia didn't get the opportunity to suggest that perhaps the researcher was an idiot before the door opened.

"What the? Who are you?" the researched glared, not giving either an opportunity to answer, "where's Gavros? What are you doing here? What've you done with Gavros?"

"Mal lir, oblaan tinvaak," Miraak groaned.

"I'm afraid your friend is dead," Arcelia frowned.

"It was the falmer, wasn't it? Curse them, they've ruined everything!" the researched hissed, "If Gavros is gone, there's no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal. Without that, all our efforts are wasted. And you- if you're here for treasure, or wisdom, or anything, I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

"If we find the crystal, will you help us?" Miraak asked.

"I don't know what sort of help you expect from me, but if you can actually find the crystal I'd certainly be grateful," he shrugged. Miraak took the crystal out of his bag, and the researched glared.

"I was almost beginning to think Gavros had gone and gotten himself killed just to spite me," the researcher shrugged, "well, with the Falmer skulking around, I can't very well do this on my own. I guess you'll have to come with me. I'll explain on the way."

Miraak leaned towards Arcelia, "it's not impressive."

Arcelia nodded and zoned out while the researcher ranted. They walked up and Arcelia focused on the surroundings. It reminded her of Mzark, where she and Gunnar got the Elder Scroll. Once they reached the top, the researcher directed Miraak to put the crystal in the central apparatus. Miraak ignored the rest of what the researcher had to say and immediately used a fire spell on the crystal.

The researcher walked over to stand by Arcelia. "I really hate him," the researcher grumbled.

"A lot of people do," Arcelia nodded.

Miraakk quickly finished focusing the crystal and looked at the projection it made. The researcher approached with a grin, "Years of work, finally going to pay off, but what's this? These results, they're not at all what they should be. This projection should be lit up like the night sky. Something is creating an incredible amount of interference. Something in Winterhold, it looks like," the researcher quickly spun to Arcelia and snarled, "what are you playing at? Is this some attempt to stall my work?!"

"You should calm down," Arcelia warned as she slowly began readying a master spell.

_"_You and your College have ruined years of my work, I've lost colleagues and friends to the Falmer, and you want me to calm down?" the researcher replied as the wind in the room picked up. Arcelia smiled slightly, relaxing.

"I have done nothing," Arcelia replied, "stand down, and I will too."

"But it must be something you're doing. There's no other explanation unless," the researcher paused, "you have something at your college, don't you? Something immensely powerful, beyond anything I'd anticipated. What is it?"

"We might have something," Arcelia shrugged. 

"Well, now. This I hadn't considered. If that's taken into account, these results make more sense. You're looking for something, yes? The Staff of Magnus. Well, even if you are trying to ruin my work, there's still something to be learned here."

"I can't explain the details. That would be giving away many secrets the Synod have learned over the years. Also, I doubt you'd be able to comprehend the details. Have you ever seen the Orrery in the Imperial City? It was the inspiration for this idea. Instead of projecting the sky, we project all of Tamriel and then harness the latent energies to overlay the positions of- What's important is that all of this work was designed to reveal to us sources of great magical power. _Purely_ to help safeguard the Empire, of course. And yet, in the end, only two locations have been revealed to us. One is your College. The other., well, that can only be Labyrinthian."

Miraak stiffened, earning a strange look from Arcelia. "So, mages from Winterhold, despite your intentions I've beaten your little game. Even if all you said here is lies, I know you have something in Winterhold the Synod Council will be very interested in. _So fine_. Trudge off to Labyrinthian in search of your Staff. I shall return to Cyrodiil and deliver my full report to the Council. This is not over, I assure you."

"Let's go," Miraak nodded to Arcelia.

They walked back through the halls and took a shortcut out, only to be interrupted by the Psijic Order. "Nerien," Miraak greeted him.

"You have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead. It is imperative that you return to your college at once. You will be called on to take swift action. Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of. You are on the right path, and you will prevail."


	6. Chapter 6

When Arcelia and Miraak reached Winterhold, it immediately became obvious what was wrong. They landed in the courtyard and hurried inside, finding Savos and Mirabelle casting a spell on the magical barrier that separated them from the Eye of Magnus. "What's happening?" Arcelia hurried over.

"Ancano. He's in there, doing _something_," Savos shouted over the noise. "We don't know what. We're trying to get in now. I'll have his head for this, I assure you. Help take this down, will you? We're throwing everything we have at it."

Miraak nodded and they cast shock magick at it. The barrier broke and they hurried into the Hall of Elements. Savos stormed towards Ancano. "Ancano, stop this at once! I command you!"

"No," Arcelia muttered.

"Don't go near him!" Mirabelle shouted. It was too late. The room flared white and Arcelia found herself flung across the room, knocked unconscious for a few seconds. When she came too, she saw another magical barrier surrounding Ancano. Miraak was laying on his back holding his hand to his mask. Arcelia groaned and sat up, seeing Mirabelle leaning against a stone pillar. "Are you all right? Can you walk? I need you on your feet. We're in trouble here."

"I'm good," Arcelia pushed herself up.

"Ancano is doing something with that thing, the Eye. We can't stop him," Mirabelle coughed, taking deep breaths, "I haven't seen Savos since the explosion. He must've been blown clear, and he may be injured. I need you to find the Arch-Mage, and I need you to do it quickly. Get moving!"

"Alright? You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a minute to catch my breath. Find Savos," Mirabelle trailed off. Arcelia nodded and hurried over to Miraak. He grumbled to himself as she used a spell to pull him to his feet. He nodded and hurried outside, with Arcelia close behind. They were immediately greeted by Tolfdir and the cold, which Arcelia welcomed.

"Are you all right? What happened in there?" Tolfdir asked. Miraak explained upon noticing Arcelia's stiffness. Arcelia knelt beside Savos' body, eyes wide. _No. Not like Kodlak._ Arcelia didn't even notice that Miraak had left until Tolfdir knelt beside her and grabbed her shoulder. "Arcelia, I'm sorry. There's no time. Get down to Winterhold. They're in trouble. I'll find Mirabelle."

Arcelia nodded slightly, taking deep breaths before staring Tolfdir in the eyes, "Ancano will d- be stopped." Tolfdir nodded. "Good. Lok Kaan Viing!" Arcelia shifted and spread her wings, taking flight and hurrying into Winterhold. Miraak had summoned Sahrotaar and the two were fighting the magicka wraiths. Arcelia swooped down, pinning a wraith to the ground and unleashing fire upon it. She shifted back to her Nord form and shot a shard of ice at another wraith. She heard another roar and perked up, looking over to the source. "Alduin," she greeted the small dragon. He landed beside her, no longer small enough to perch on her shoulders.

"Grind," he greeted her and shot a ball of fire at another wraith. Alduin stood on his hind legs suddenly, flaring his wings to block an anomaly's bite. He hissed as it jabbed him in the neck. Arcelia grabbed Alduin and shoved him back to the ground before firing at the anomaly.

"Try not to get stuck on your back, eh?" Arcelia smirked.

Faralda, an Altmer student looked around. "I'll look for any more incursions. You get back to the college."

Arcelia nodded and hurried across the bridge while Miraak rode Sahrotaar back to the college. They hurried into the Hall of Elements and walked over to Mirabelle, who was on her feet. "The town's safe," Arcelia reassured her.

"Wish I could say the same for us. Tolfdir and I can try and keep this contained," Mirabelle sighed, "you need to get your hands on the Staff of Magnus, now."

"Then we're off to the Labyrinthian," Miraak muttered, "where Morokei is."

"We have their god, it'll be fine," Arcelia scoffed.

"What? Are you sure? The staff is there?" Mirabelle asked. Arcelia nodded. "That can't be a coincidence."

"I don't understand."

"The Archmage. He," Mirabelle took a deep breath, "he gave me something just a little while ago. He told me it was from Labyrinthian, and that I would know what to do with it when the time came. I think- I think he meant this for you, then. I'm not sure why, but there was something very personal about it for him. Take it, and get out of here. Bring back that Staff before Ancano brings the whole College down around us." Mirabelle held out a door knocker. Arcelia took it and thanked her before hurrying away.

When they got to the courtyard, Arcelia shouted and turned into a massive white bird. Miraak summoned Sahrotaar. "Let's hurry," Arcelia sighed.

"Geh," Alduin agreed, "I'll convince Morokei to give us the staff."

Arcelia lifted the door knocker and slid it into its slot on the door. She was about to speak when a group of spirits interrupted her. "Come on, we're finally here! Let's not waste any more time!" a young Dunmer called out to the rest of the group. Arcelia wasn't entirely sure why Savos was there but she had an idea and looked to the door.

"Are we truly sure this is a good idea?" an argonian asked. The group bickered playfully before vanishing.

"We should go," Miraak muttered, "we'll see them again."

Arcelia nodded and opened the door. Alduin and Miraak followed, walking into a large room filled with dead skeletons. "I can't believe we're doing this," a Dunmer smiled.

"Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we come back?" Savos grinned. The group seemed to all be excited, other than the Nord and Argonian.

"And what if there are things guarding this place?" the Argonian argued.

"Against six College-trained mages? I think we'll be fine," the Redguard scoffed.

They vanished and Miraak nudged Arcelia. "We need to stay on task." Arcelia shook herself and nodded.

"Right. Let's just ignore them," Arcelia sighed. Alduin hummed and nuzzled her palm. Miraak stared at the two for a few seconds before they continued on. Miraak opened the door and lead them through a narrow corridor. At the end of the hall was a metal gate. Arcelia peaked through, seeing a few skeletons walking around. "Why's there a dragon mound here?"

Alduin growled and shoved past her so he could see. "Vonmindoraan."

"Morokei was dabbling the Necromancy more than any other dragon priest at the time," Miraak replied, "when we enter that room, the contents of the grave will attack us."

"Ahzid kro," Alduin growled, "such disgrace for one of my priests. Let's fight the skeletons, then." Miraak pulled a lever and they all hurried into the room. The skeletons noticed them immediately when the gate slid shut. A low rumbled echoed through the cavern as the burial mound shifted. Arcelia sighed, feeling the wind swirling around her fingertips before it pushed out around her, shoving several skeletons to their knees. The dragon rose, pulling itself up from the dirt before rushing towards them.

Alduin let out a booming roar but the dragon was undeterred, picking up Alduin in its jaws and throwing him across the room.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Arcelia shouted and the dragon flinched before turning to her and releasing its icy breath. She held up a ward and looked over to Miraak. He hurried to the skeletal dragon and swung his sword. The sword extended and wrapped around the dragon's vertebrae. The dragon quickly stopped attacking Arcelia and flicked Miraak with its tail.

Miraak grunted as he stumbled. Arcelia drew Dawnbreaker and used the wind to boost herself forward, slashing the sword across its snout. Alduin flew toward the skeletal dragon and landed on its back, biting and scraping at the bones.

Miraak shouted, "Ven Gaar Nos!" and a cyclone flew into the dragon. The dragon roared and backed away. The other skeletons in the room tackled Miraak. Mildly irritated, he grunted and flung the skeletons off of him. Arcelia slashed at the dragon, leaving a burn on its snout.

She grabbed one of its horns and hoisted herself on top of the skull, using the wind to bring down Dawnbreaker with great force. The skull cracked and the sword burst with light, burning the other skeletons. Arcelia groaned when she stood up from the skeleton's corpse and looked around. The room was suddenly eerily silent. "I hate this place," she muttered.

"All the more reason to get through it faster," Miraak nodded, "let's go."

"We will avenge Savos Aren, I assure you," Alduin nudged her, "but Miraak is right." Arcelia nodded and followed behind. They saw Savos and the group again, though it was down a member. Arcelia paused to listen but Alduin grabbed her robes in his maw and dragged her forward.

They were walking down a long hallway when the room began glowing blue.

"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?" A voice spoke and the glow faded, leaving Miraak and Arcelia drained.

"Zu'u thuriil," Alduin snarled, "Alduin. Ofan mu bex."

"Alduin," the voice hissed but didn't drain their magicka again., "krosis, Thuri. Zu'u haalvut daaliil." The three were encased in a dark vortex and spat out in a large room. There, they saw Morokei hovering above a small podium, encased in a sphere of magicka. Arcelia, however, was paying more attention to his staff. "Alduin mal? What happened to you?"

"Geh," Alduin snorted, "it is none of your concern. Give us your staff and we will set you free."

"Of course, Thuri," Morokei bowed. Alduin flew up to the mages that kept him encased. Morokei turned to the others. "Miraak," Morokei hissed, "you traitor. Why, Thuri, associate yourself with _him_?"

Alduin ignored him in favor of killing the second spirit. Once he was done, Morokei stretched, glaring at Miraak. "Do not question me, Morokei. You're lucky I don't slaughter you for the skeletal dragon you rose."

"The one that could've killed you had you been alone," Morokei sneered, "you are weak now, _Alduin_." Morokei activated the staff and shot lightning at Alduin. Arcelia jumped in front of him and pulled up a ward.

Morokei chuckled and levitated closer. The ward broke but the lightning never reached her, as Miraak's whip-like sword had taken off Morokei's head. "So why were you afraid of him?" Arcelia asked.

"I wasn't," Miraak replied, walking over and taking both Morokei's mask and staff, "he just makes me uncomfortable."


	7. Chapter 7

Evren sighed, closing her eyes as the sunset. Hermaeus Mora appeared beside her, waiting for her to open her eyes again. "You're not busy?" Evren yawned and looked over.

"Not enough," he replied.

"Well, good for me," Evren smirked, "what's happening with the Volkihar?"

"Ta'xet is searching, but he is nowhere near Skuldafn," Hermaeus replied, "I fear they had been working directly with Molag Bal. I cannot access his memories, and the only way that is possible is if he removed them."

"I wouldn't be surprised. We're dealing with Ta'xet. That red pulse, I'm curious about how it works. It affected Arcelia _and_ Alduin."

"I believe it was given by Molag Bal, so it should affect anything related to the Aedra," Hermaeus replied and drifted in front of Evren. "Arcelia, Miraak, and Alduin are currently working together to save Winterhold, but they don't need help. Without any pressing matters at the moment, however, I wish to make up for the separation in the past two years."

"I'd enjoy that, but you're going to have to brave yourself to Tugrul," Evren smirked.

"Do you truly believe I fear a mortal?"

"Ye feared me," Evren stood, "ya think I'm intense? Besides, he's my brother and you two being comfortable with each other is going to be helpful. Besides, they worship Clavicus Vile. You're not the oddest person they've got."

"They are your people as well," Hermaeus replied.

"Not really. Besides, Clavicus Vile isn't the daedra _I _worship," Evren smirked, "Tugrul already knows about you and he's fine. Besides, I have nieces now. I have to spend time with them, not that you should meet them yet." Evren stood, "well, let's go then."

Arcelia, Miraak, and Alduin landed in the town, finding the other mages battling anomalies. Arcelia hissed and released fire from her beak. The magick wraiths denigrated and she returned to her nordic form. "You survived!" Tolfdir greeted them, "you have it then?" Arcelia nodded. "Let's hope it's as powerful as the Psijics believe it to be."

"Where's Mirabelle?" Arcelia looked around.

"She-" Tolfdir paused, and his gaze fell to the ground, "she didn't make it. When it was clear we were going to have to fall back, she stayed behind and made sure the rest of us were all right." Arcelia growled, clenching her fists as she turned to the college. Alduin nudged her knee, but she ignored him.

"Of course," Arcelia spat and lifted the staff, "then let's finish this."

"I'll be right behind you," Tolfdir nodded. They all hurried across the bridge, a few mages staying back to fight more anomalies. Arcelia used the staff on the magick barrier surrounding the college. When the barrier broke, they rushed toward the door and into the Hall of Elements. Ancano was facing the orb, absorbing its energy.

"You've come for me, haven't you?" Ancano snarled, "You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you? The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?" Tolfdir threw a ball of fire at him and shook his head.

"Spells have no effect," Tolfdir warned.

"I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic. You cannot touch me," Ancano scoffed.

"The staff," Tolfdir nodded to Arcelia, "use it on the eye."

Arcelia nodded and turned to the Eye of Magnus, zapping its energy with the staff. The Eye started glowing brighter and each piece began coming apart until it flashed.

"Enough! Still you persist?" Ancano growled, "very well. Come then. See what I can do now." Arcelia looked over at the others, eyes widening when she saw all but Alduin frozen in place. Ancano prepared a master spell while Arcelia held up a ward and Alduin took flight. When Ancano released a blizzard that swirled around him, Arcelia's ward broke immediately, though Alduin remained unaffected. "What is this?" Ancano glared at the small dragon.

"Zu'u Alduin," Alduin snarled, "I cannot be slain here."

Arcelia used her wind magick to force the ice and snow away from the others. "Iiz Slen Nus!" she shouted, encasing Ancano in ice. "Kren sosaal," she snarled and summoned a bound sword, rushing toward Ancano and shoving it through Ancano's chest. His eyes widened as he reached shakily toward her. He grabbed onto Auriel's Bow tugging at it, but with no use.

"I guess I'll just be taking both," he rasped, a sickly smile growing on the Altmer's face.

"What?" Arcelia shrieked as the two were enwrapped in dark purple.

Evren walked toward the castle gates, pausing to look back. "Coward," she chuckled and continued past the guards, who both gave her quizzical looks. She walked through the gate and into the throne room. Tugrul sat on his throne, looking completely disinterested in the report he was being given. Evren waited for the courier to leave, and watched carefully. "I swear I've seen him before," Evren muttered and mockingly bowed to Tugrul, "my king."

Tugrul smiled, quickly standing, "give me an excuse to get away from here."

"Can we maybe go in private?" Evren chuckled, "the ol' squid is surprisingly shy."

"Of course," Tugrul nodded, "this mean I'll finally meet him?"

"If he doesn't ditch," Evren nodded. Tugrul chuckled and led her down the hall and into the castle gardens. "Alright, come on out."

Hermaeus Mora appeared soon, hovering above their heads. Tugrul hummed, staring Hermaeus directly in the eye. Suddenly, Tugrul smirked and bowed. "'Tis an honor," Tugrul stood, "I was wondering when I'd get to meet my brother-in-law."

"We're not that close," Evren scowled at her brother.

"Yet," Tugrul replied, "anyhow, it is good to meet you. At least you didn't reveal yourself to Duru."

"Clavicus Vile and I rarely get along. I don't need his servants aware of my presence among them," Hermaeus replied, "as for you, you are Evren's brother. I have no choice but to reveal myself, though I do not mind. I have reason to believe that if I hadn't appeared now, Evren might try to drag you to Apocrypha to meet me."

"Seems there's no escape for either of us," Tugrul nodded, "I do look forward to hearing your side of the story when it comes to you two."

"I shall tell you when there is time. However, an issue has arrived," Hermaeus Mora replied. Evren turned to glare at him.

"What's happened?" She tilted her head.

"Kaanviing needs more help than realized," Hermaeus replied, keeping it short.

"Can't you take care of it?" Tugrul muttered.

Hermaeus gurgled, and Tugrul gave Evren a strange look. Evren shrugged. Hermaeus quickly replied, "she has been taken to the Hollow City in Coldharbour. Meridia's presence there makes it untouchable. Ancano, the Altmer who was taking over Winterhold lost took her there, along with Auriel's Bow." Evren gaped and shook her head, clenching her fists. "I will speak with Meridia. She's supposed to be an ally."

"What should I do?" Evren stepped forward.

"You _should_ spend time with your brother," Hermaeus replied, "but there is most use of you in Winterhold. I loathe to let you near Miraak again, however."

"Eh, I'll be fine," Evren muttered, rolling her eyes, "we're on good terms."

"Your armor could use work," Tugrul mutters.

Evren took a step back, glaring at him, "hey, I rather like my coat, ye ass. Herma?"

"He's correct," Hermaeus replies, "and it will not take long to get better armor. You should also have more than a bow." Tugrul chuckled, grabbing Evren by the arm and pulling her into the halls.

"Uh, I guess I'll see ya when I'm done," Evren squeaked as she was dragged away. In very little time, she had changed from a coat and the ragged clothes beneath it, to light armor leather and a short cape. "I guess it's more flexible," Evren grumbled.

"Deal with it," Tugrul nodded. Evren shot him a glare but stopped when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, at least now ya don't look as much like you've spent years in the Isles, eh?" Tugrul walked over to the wall of weapons. "Besides, the coat was _not_ good on you. Where'd you get it?"

Evren hummed, "uh, nowhere significant, I'm sure. I don't quite remember." Tugrul turned to give her a disbelieving look while he tested the balance of an axe. Evren didn't elaborate, not really wanting to explain that she took it off someone she had to kill. Tugrul shrugged and handed the ebony war axe to Evren. She sighed, attaching it to her belt. "You should go. Also, pay Barbas a visit when you get back. He's been whining since Lord Vile kicked him out again."

"I'll be sure to remember," Evren nodded, "but I have to go now. I'll update you when I can."

"You better," Tugrul scoffed as Evren was teleported to Winterhold. She shivered as she looked around. She wasn't completely sure what to expect as she stepped through the town. Nobody was outside, possibly hiding after whatever happened. She paused at the bridge, looking at the College. _Too cold_, she seethed and hurried across, soon coming within range to hear a dragon roaring and squawking.

She walked into the courtyard, seeing Alduin, Miraak, and some others she didn't recognize.

"If we don't-" Alduin snarled, interrupted by Evren calling out.

She jogged the rest of the way over, stopping in front of Alduin. "I heard there's trouble."

"Indeed," Miraak stepped forward, nodding, "it's good to see someone here is level-headed, other than Sahrotaar." Miraak gestured to the serpentine dragon. "I believe we shouldn't yet involve Paarthurnax."

"Oh, we definitely should," Evren glared, "besides, that's not our choice to make. That's Arcelia's if she was here. But, she's not, so it's Paarthurnax's."

"Well, how do you propose getting the message to High Hrothgar?"

Evren grinned and turned to the empty side of the courtyard. "Dur Neh Viir!" The undead dragon appeared and turned to Evren.

"Geh, Fahdoni?" Durnehviir hummed. Evren explained what she needed, and Durnehviir quickly took flight. Evren turned back to Miraak and smiled again. He huffed.

"How many dragons do you have?"

"Just the one," Evren smiled.

"Two, depending on how much you now," Alduin grumbled, "Ni sahrot. What we need to do is find Kaanviing."

"I was getting to that," Evren nodded, "she's being held in the Hollow City. Hermaeus Mora is currently speaking with Meridia about it."

"Ancano wasn't looking to capture _her_," Alduin hummed, "he wanted Auriel's Bow."

"Ya think he's with the Volkihar?" Evren narrowed her eyes, turning to the bear-sized dragon.

"Geh."


	8. Chapter 8

Arcelia was not at all enjoying herself. "Where are we?" she snarled at the door to her cell, "I know you're out there. I can sense you."

There was no reply. Arcelia sighed, leaning back against the wall. For whatever reason, her magicka wasn't working, and neither was her Thu'um. She supposed it might have to do with the dim red light of the room, maybe some anti-aedric magick like Ta'xet had used.

_I have to be in some realm of Oblivion_, she frowned.

"What, Ancano? You too humiliated to face me?" she growled, "you're too scared?" Again, no reply. "How dare you! You killed Mirabelle, Savos. Answer me, you bastard!" She drooped, voice lowering, "you owe me that much, _at least_."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Arcelia looked up. She wasn't exactly expecting to see a scarred khajiit smirking down at her. "Oh, he's far too humiliated to face you," Ta'xet scoffed, "truly. You'll be happy to know this one doubts he'll make it through the night, in fact."

"_You_," Arcelia growled.

"Calm down, This one's not the one who killed your friends," Ta'xet sneered, "he was hoping to just kill you, in fact, and be done with it. Sadly, that's not exactly Molag Bal's plan."

"What do you mean?" Arcelia tilted her head.

"Ta'xet means, once the plan is fulfilled, you'll be glad you're safe in this cell," Ta'xet replied, sitting on the floor in front of her. He wasn't wearing armor, and Arcelia was sure it was more a show of confidence than comfort.

"Why?"

Ta'xet hums, "well, for one, this one doesn't dislike _you_, per se. Rather, he doesn't understand why our dear _mother_ likes you _so much_. She asks nothing in return, too! This one did everything she asked and more, yet still, she denied him the Sand Behind the Stars."

"The what?"

"The khajiit afterlife that Khenarthi flies us to," Ta'xet grumbled, "no. Instead, she left this corpse to rot."

"You worship Molag Bal."

"He saved Ta'xet, gave this body a second chance," Ta'xet snarled, standing up while Arcelia watched, trying not to let him smell her fear. The cat stood up and sighed, "but Ta'xet shouldn't take his anger out on you. You're doing what you believe is right. So is Ta'xet."

"I haven't really heard anything good about you," Arcelia hummed, "besides, do you really think summoning something to eat the sun will help?"

Ta'xet froze as he was stepping toward the door. "We aren't," Ta'xet replied, "the sun will go dark, yes, but it won't be destroyed. This will protect the vampires against the light and protect _everyone_ from Apophis."

"Apophis?"

Alduin snarled, "this is taking to long."

"We probably have time," Evren sighed, "they haven't found Serena yet; that's going to be their top priority."

"Kaanviing knows her location," Alduin argued, "if-"

"Serena's location won't matter," Miraak interrupted him, "Arcelia's not immune to vampirism. She could very well become the daughter of Coldharbour."

"Then why search for Serena at all? If they use Arcelia, that means they could have used anyone," Evren shook her head, "maybe it has to do with age?"

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Hermaeus Mora appeared, hovering above them. "Meridia refuses to give up Arcelia."

"So we'll have to raid the Hollow City," Evren nodded, "_we _can still enter, and I think we're all willing to, _Miraak_." Miraak just nodded slightly and turned to look at the sky where two dragons approached. Paarthurnax and Mallokun both landed on top of the building. Evren looked up at Paarthurnax. "She'll be fine."

"Geh, zu'u mindok," Paarthurnax snorted, "Rek mul. I am well aware she will be alright. But, I must be there to make sure."

Evren smirked and looked over at Mallokun, "what about you?"

"I don't join in battles," he answered, "but Durnehviir didn't give us many details."

"What are you talking about?" Arcelia glared.

"The one who eats the sun and probably Nirn too," Ta'xet explained, "it's an ancient tale few remember but the Aedra and a few Daedra as well. This one could attempt to explain it to you, but it won't be fun."

"I have time," Arcelia shrugged, "but first, I want answers. Where am I? Why keep me alive?"

"You're in the Hollow City in Coldharbour."

"Hermaeus Mora owns this realm."

"But not the city. That's been in Meridia's possession for thousands of years. She's letting us stay here in return for peace."

Arcelia shook her head, "no. Why risk battle with Hermaeus Mora?"

"He may be stronger now but not for long."

For some reason, Evren didn't think Coldharbour would be as frigid as it was. "Personally, I enjoy the weather," Miirak noted, "scenery could use its work but it's certainly better than Apocrypha."

"What's wrong with ya? It's freezin' out here," Evren glared.

"I agree with Miraak," Alduin chuckled then jutted his snout forward. "There's the city."

"Then we'll stop here and prepare," Miraak nodded and looked around. This continued in silence for a while, so Evren sighed and leaned against Alduin. Eventually, Miraak turned to her, "we'll need you to scout out the city..."

Evren could tell the people of the Hollow City were watching her, and that certainly didn't ease her anxiety. Most buildings she passed looked rather normal other than the cathedral, but she was hoping to keep that one for last. If she ran into Meridia, she had no doubt Durnehviir wouldn't be able to help her. When she was left with no other path, however, she hesitantly stepped into the grand hallway.

The chapel was stunning but seemingly abandoned too. Evren walked around the hall, though there wasn't much to see. At the end of the hallway, she was standing by a small table.

"Nothing," she hissed and turned around, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a glowing figure standing by the door.

"I admire your wit, coming to free your ally in Hermaeus Mora's absence," Meridia hums, walking closer, "but this battle will be for gods to take part in, and you are not one of us."

"What battle? What's happening?" Evren stepped back, "why are you helping _them_?"

"This battle right now," Meridia lifted her hand and a beam of light shot toward Evren. Evren lifted her arms in a futile attempt to block, but it never hit her. When she looked up, her eyes widened.

"You are correct, Meridia, and it shall be fought as such," a massive spider stood between them, "but it doesn't have to. Free Kaanviing and we will not bother you again."

"None of us have a choice anymore. You know that," Meridia scoffed and hovered in the air. Light poured from her back, creating two large tendrils that connected to the walls. The humanoid form vanished, replaced instead by pure golden energy. The light spread along the walls, effectively making Meridia the chapel itself.

Mephala quickly grabbed Evren's wrist and dangled her in the air. "Warn the others; I can explain myself later," Mephala demanded.

"Wait-"

Evren was cut off as she was teleported out of the city. Miraak hurried over and handed Evren her bow. "What happened?"

She didn't need to respond, as the cathedral windows erupted with light before it crumpled. "Meridia's here. Mephala got me to safety." Miraak nodded slightly and looked over at the hills. Evren sighed, "we might as well go in while Meridia's distracted, but I couldn't find anything."

"Let's go," Miraak nodded as the dragons appeared from behind the hills. Evren was left running after him as they hurried toward the smoke. Both Daedric Princes were gone, leaving only panicking people. Miraak leapt onto the rubble of the chapel and looked down. Evren scrambled beside him and looked down.

Paarthurnax, Alduin, and Miraak's dragons landed beside the hole. "We won't be able to join you," Alduin hummed, "even I've grown too large."

"Very well," Miraak nodded, "Sahrotaar, call if needed. Evren, you should stay behind. A bow won't be much use in tight spaces."

"I'm going," Evren glared.

"Suit yourself, but my blood is on your hands if Hermaeus Mora kills me," Miraak chuckled and started walking down the stairs. Evren held her ebony ax tightly as they ventured below the Hollow City.

"And why tell me this?" Arcelia asked, watching Ta'xet's ears swivel. Clearly, he was hearing something she isn't.

"You're my sister; I owe you that much," he shrugged, standing up, "nor will you escape, not even now. I must go now, fight the battle above ground."

"What battle?" Arcelia tugged forward against her chains. Ta'xet didn't reply, instead leaving her alone in her cell. Taking a deep breath, Arcelia continued to struggle against her bonds.


	9. Chapter 9

Miraak quickly killed the daedra who stood in his way, leaving nothing for Evren to do. The long hallways beneath the Hollow City were just as well-kept as the chapel had been. Marble walls stood tall with golden arches, and sarcophagi lined the walls. "The catacombs must have been built after the Hollow City was dragged into Coldharbour," Miraak hummed, "as was the Chapel of Light."

"They're pretty," Evren sighed, "but it's not really a comfort. If Meridia returns-"

"I'm not worried about Meridia," Miraak hummed, "if Mephala truly helped you, then Meridia stands no chance."

"Do you doubt it?" Evren glared.

Miraak scoffed, "no. You couldn't have brought the chapel down by yourself, and last I heard, Mephala _had_ taken a liking to you."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Ta'xet. Who else?" Miraak sighed, "I've heard of the ruins he leaves in his wake. If he was truly given so much power by Molag Bal, then no one should have the courage to face him."

"He was," Evren sighed, "I saw it. He has some anti-aedric power. It works against dragons."

Miraak nodded and hesitated before asking her, "do you know what Hermaeus Mora really is?"

"Yeah," Evren nodded, shooting a glare at him, "how do you?"

"I've gotten to know him after a few thousand years," Miraak replied as they turned a corner and stopped walking. Evren hummed as Miraak lifted his hand, using a clairvoyance spell to point them in the right direction. Miraak froze when the trail of light pointed back toward where they came from. "It should only point away from the goal if- we need to go."

"What? What's happening?" Evren asked as Miraak tried teleporting them away. Instead, the vortex only flickered and died. "We can't leave Arcelia."

"There isn't a choice," Miraak turned forward, readying his sword, "There won't be time for both of us to run. Go."

"Explain-"

"My magick isn't working and whatever is ahead of us will destroy us both, now run!" Miraak snarled, "I'll join you." Evren hesitated before turning the corner back toward the entrance.

"Too late," she muttered, meeting the glare of a red-eyed khajiit, "he's here." Miraak hissed and looked over while Evren darted behind him.

"Wuld Ro Kest!" Ta'xet shouted, his mace colliding with Miraak's sword. Miraak held back the mace easily until Ta'xet pulsed with red light.

"Miraak!" Evren screamed as the Dragonborn collapsed to his knees, silenced. Evren held her ax in front of her as Ta'xet hissed. The khajiit took the first swipe, barely missing. Evren ducked beneath the mace and swung her ax. Ta'xet merely grabbed her wrist and took her weapon for himself. Then, he lifted his other hand, using magick to fling Evren into the wall. The breath was knocked out of her before she collapsed to her knees. She looked up, glaring, but Ta'xet only smiled.

"There we have our Daughter of Coldharbour," he hummed, walking over to her and dragging her to her feet.

Evren's eyes widened as she tugged against her captor's grip. Miraak stood and hurried to attack Ta'xet, but the cat wasn't concerned. He merely sent a beam of light directly into Miraak, knocking him out. Evren screamed as she was dragged down the hall.

Ta'xet paused, turning to a dark seducer, "chain Miraak in Arcelia's cell. Ta'xet will bring this one there himself when he's done."

"Done with what?" Evren shrieked, struggling as Ta'xet continued.

Arcelia was quickly brought to attention when the cell's door opened. "Miraak?" her eyes widened as the grumbling Dragonborn was chained beside her. The dark seducer quickly left before he could fully wake up. "What are you doing here?" He didn't reply for a while, instead propping himself up against the wall.

"Failed attempt at rescuing you," Miraak rasped, "where's Evren?"

"They didn't bring her in," Arcelia shrugged. Miraak looked up to her and coughed.

"I'd think they'd turn you into a vampire," he hummed.

"Ta'xet claims he doesn't want to hurt me," Arcelia shrugged as Miraak took off his mask to massage his temples. Arcelia shuddered as she found herself looking at a spitting image of Gunnar. Miraak shot a glare at her as he regained his breath. She chuckled, looking away, "you just look a lot like Gunnar." He shrugged and looked over to the door. Arcelia sighed, "we'll be okay, right? We have allies willing to help us."

"You do," Miraak shrugged, "I just have to hope Evren will convince them to help me too if they come."

"She shouldn't have a problem with that; she's got Hermaeus Mora wrapped around her finger," Arcelia chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it. Before they were together, Hermaeus Mora had me to complain to," Miraak smiled slightly, "he was quite the bore before he met her."

"He was worse once?" Arcelia scoffed, "I find that hard to believe." They talked for a while about Miraak's past in Apocrypha, while Arcelia slowly faded into silence. After a while of her just staring at her feet, Miraak sighed.

"We'll be fine. Besides, you have loved ones waiting for you. You have to make it out alive."

Evren didn't believe her eyes could have widened further, but she was proven wrong when she was brought into a bedroom. Ta'xet scoffed, "calm down. No one will be undressed. Ta'xet just doesn't want you passed out onto the floor."

"What are ya going to do to me?" Evren snarled as Ta'xet released her wrist. She darted to the other side of the room. Ta'xet sighed.

"This one never got along with Molag Bal _that_ well; I'll tell you that much," Ta'xet hummed, "now sit at the edge of the bed."

"Why?"

"Because becoming a pure-blood vampire is a very strenuous process. If Ta'xet, the undead child of a god, passed out after this, you will too," Ta'xet rolled his eyes, "now, this will only hurt for a second but this one will try to not make it too hard on you."

"No, stay away from me," Evren stepped out of the way.

"This one promises this can only be beneficial for both of us. We're not going to take all of your blood to corrupt Auriel's Bow," Ta'xet assured her and sat on the edge of the bed, "there isn't a way out of this, Katirci. If you resist transformation, it could kill you."

"Don't I have to be pureblood to be a Daughter of Coldharbour? Only Molag Bal can do that."

"He has given Ta'xet enough power to do it himself, but the process for this one doesn't involve anything nefarious, luckily," Ta'xet hummed.

"I heard you enjoy the struggle," Evren scoffed.

"Not really, no," his ears flicked back, "can we just get this over with? This has work to do and he'd rather not the Volkihar know he continued the plan without them."

Evren shook her head and whispered, "I don't want to be a monster."

"Being a vampire has nothing to do with that. Besides, Hermaeus Mora is the god of vampirism, at least for now," Ta'xet shrugged, "none of your allies are going to disown you for it, not that you'll see them again. Nevertheless, you'll be let go once everything is over."

"No, I won't," Evren sighed, "but what else am I going to do?"

"Exactly."

Evren hesitated before sitting next to him, eyes burning as she looked away. Ta'xet stood, shifting into his monstrous, vampiric form. "Just make it quick," she hissed, holding her hands tightly in her lap. Ta'xet nodded, casting a calm spell on her before he sniffed her neck. She flinched, so he grabbed her head and held her in place. He struck quickly, fangs sinking into her neck as fire seemed to run through her veins.

Alduin snarled, "this is taking too long. I'm going in." Alduin shouted some of the rubble aside and started clawing at the entrance to the stairwell. When he was finally able to break through, he was only dragged back. Alduin snapped, turning to the one who was restraining him. "Hermaeus Mora? I thought you could not enter this place?"

"Meridia was defeated in her own realm. She no longer holds power over this place," Hermaeus Mora explained, "yet still, I cannot see below the surface. I must enter physically. I believe that everything may be going wrong."

"Then let's go," Alduin snarled and turned to Paarthurnax.

"Aaz hah so," Paarthurnax hummed, "zu'u nis aav hi. You must go without me. Sahrotaar and I will wait."

Alduin nodded and scrambled down the staircase, while Hermaeus Mora teleported to the bottom. Alduin hissed, "let's find Kaanviing."


	10. Chapter 10

Ta'xet ran to the armory, quickly grabbing his ebony armor and the Mace of Molag Bal. Soon, he was sprinting toward the entrance, only to freeze upon seeing his enemies. Hermaeus Mora hovered, glaring at him, while Alduin was clawing his way over.

"Where-"

Ta'xet interrupted Hermaeus by erupting into red light. Quickly, Hermaeus grabbed Alduin and teleported both of them back to Apocrypha.

"Ruth strun bah!" Alduin snarled, tail lashing. However, they weren't there long and reappeared as soon as the light had subsided, but Ta'xet was gone. Alduin hissed, "find Evren. I'll find Kaanviing and Dovahkiin." The two agreed and split paths. Hermaeus' heart would've been pounding if he had one, but he was certain that nothing would stop him. Hermaeus ignored the walls, instead hurrying through them in the form of a dark wraith.

It wasn't long before he found Ta'xet.

"Let the mortal go," Hermaeus Mora hissed, reverting to his regular form as Ta'xet clung to Evren, "or I will make you bow to me."

Ta'xet's ears flicked back and he sneered, "find me first." A tentacle lashed out at Ta'xet, but the khajiit vanished along with his prisoner.

Arcelia perked up upon hearing a familiar Thu'um. "Alduin," Miraak noted, struggling further against his bonds. Arcelia gasped and hunched over as her chest began burning. Miraak hissed and put his mask back on, watching as the red glow faded from the room. "They've saved us." The Dragonborn shattered his chains and swiftly helped Arcelia up.

"My magicka," Arcelia gasped, "it's back." Miraak just nodded and shouted the door from its hinges.

"Let's go."

Alduin hurried to the door, sticking his head through and spitting a black soul gem to the ground. "Hermaeus Mora is working to find Evren. Come on."

Arcelia ducked down and grabbed the soul gem, following the other two. "Shouldn't we help?" Arcelia crossed her arms.

"I don't think we can," Alduin sighed as they found their way toward the entrance. Upon seeing Paarthurnax waiting, Arcelia smiled and jumped on his snout.

"Paarthurnax," she whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face into the dragon's scales, "I missed you."

"Grind yoli," Paarthurnax hummed, "zu'u kogaan hi pruzah. I am glad you're alright, but I had no doubt you would be." Arcelia smiled and sighed. "You have much to explain."

"And I can do that, but not right now," Arcelia nodded, "right now, Evren is still somewhere and Hermaeus Mora is looking for her. I-" Arcelia stopped when she felt the daedra's presence behind her. Arcelia turned to face Hermaeus, but she certainly wasn't expecting to find his eye squeezed shut. "Where's Evren?"

"I don't know," he muttered, "Ta'xet got her, teleported her away, but Molag Bal's essence has blinded me as to where he went. I fear... I know..."

"What?" Arcelia glared, stepping forward.

"Evren is a vampire," he replied, "pureblooded. She is, in essence, a Daughter of Coldharbour."

"That isn't possible," Miraak stepped forward, "she could become a vampire lord by Ta'xet but not a pureblooded one."

"Molag Bal granted Ta'xet great power," Hermaeus Mora replied, "I believe that was one of them."

Ta'xet appeared outside the Volkihar castle, Evren still in his arms. He doubted she would wake up so soon, but it was still worrying to him. Ta'xet hurried through the door, quickly finding himself in the dining hall. Lord Harkon stood up from his seat sharply, glaring. "What is this?" Harkon snarled.

"Sit," Ta'xet hissed, fur rising, "or join me."

"You were given orders to find my daughter and bring her to me, not this... Breton," Harkon sneered, "I can sense you changed her too. Did you not think of-"

Ta'xet snarled, lifting his hand and using his wind magick to shove Harkon into the wall. The other guards rose to attention, drawing their weapons. "I am the one Molag Bal chose as his proxy, not you. Some things went wrong and we will act accordingly. Do you really wish to question me?"

The guards hesitated but Harkon quickly stood. "And he chose me to make sure you stayed in line."

"I am staying in line," Ta'xet huffed as he placed Evren in a chair. "Now, will you let me pass or not?"

"No," Harkon snarled, lunging for Ta'xet, "you don't have a daedra to defend you this time." Ta'xet remained silent as Harkon shifted into his vampiric form. Ta'xet glared at the guards, who remained with their weapons pointed at him.

"Very well," Ta'xet frowned and drew his mace, "I see who your loyalties are truly with." In one move, he sprung across the room and smashed in Harkon's skull. Ta'xet kneeled, ignoring the other vampires who were moving to attack, and he sent his claws in Harkon's chest. Soon, Harkon stopped struggling as his body began to crumble. Ta'xet stood, glaring at the vampires. "Now, how many of you are going to die today?"

Soon, Ta'xet returned to the table, picking up Evren again and leaving the bodies in the hall. He stepped into the cathedral and walked across the dusty stone floor, resting Evren on the Shrine to Molag Bal and taking Auri-el's bow into his hands.

Arcelia stood with Paarthurnax, Miraak, and Hermaeus Mora at the front of the Volkihar keep. "Shouldn't there be guards?" Arcelia glared as they approached the doors. She had the uneasy feeling that there had been once ashes flew past her shoes.

"Krosis, we cannot follow you," Sahrotar growled.

"Of course," Miraak nodded.

Arcelia looked over at Hermaeus Mora. "She'll be fine." He didn't reply, instead disappearing as Arcelia opened the door. "By the Nine," Arcelia scowled as she stepped into the dining hall. There weren't really much left of the bodies, just ashes, but she saw the blood. "He killed all of them."

Arcelia kept her spells ready as she and Miraak walked toward the cathedral. Arcelia opened the door to see Hermaeus Mora at the opposite side of the room, hovering above the shrine to Molag Bal. Miraak hung back at the door while Arcelia rushed over, looking down at Evren, who laid there with a long slash running from her chest to the base of her stomach. The gash was alight with Hermaeus' magick as he healed her. Arcelia reached for Evren's face, tilting it to the side just in case she puked.

"Where's Ta'xet?" Arcelia glared at Hermaeus.

"Gone," Hermaeus Mora replied, not meeting Arcelia's eyes, instead completely focused on Evren. "We were too late."

Arcelia scowled and turned to Miraak. "If he hasn't teleported, he shouldn't be far."

"Then find him," Miraak shrugged, "with his powers, neither of us can touch him."

"We can try," Arcelia shoved past him, "and we should."

"You should," Miraak scowled, "I need to make sure that things are running smoothly at Winterhold."

"Right," Arcelia sighed, "fine." Miraak nodded, teleporting to meet with Sahrotaar. Arcelia crossed her arms as she walked through the empty halls and returned to find Paarthurnax. "Yoli," Arcelia hissed and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his snout.

Paarthurnax let out a low purr but forced himself away, "grind, Yoli, but where are the others?"

"Miraak went to check on Winterhold," Arcelia stood back, "and Evren... Evren's gonna be okay. But we need to find Ta'xet before he uses the bow."

"Bo. Zu'u wah hi," Paarthurnax agreed. Arcelia sighed, looking up at the sky, which had darkened with the coming snowstorm.

"No," Arcelia shook her head, glaring at the ground. "We can't defeat Ta'xet, together or apart. I _won't_ drag you down with me."

"Yoli-" Paarthurnax warned, but Arcelia had turned away.

"Lok Kaan Viing!"

Ta'xet swung his head from side to side, holding Auriel's bow in his talons as he flew over Solitude, toward the city of Markarth. Soon, he found himself perched upon the Dibella's temple, glaring at the citizens of Markarth. Many people turned to look at him, while some guards readied their bows. "Is that?" Someone muttered to their friend.

"Who?"

"The Harbinger?"

"I don't think so."

Ta'xet shrieked and shouted, "Yol Toor Shul!" and caught a few people in the stream of fire. He stopped, hissing when a few arrows lodged in his shoulder. With a flick of his wing, they snapped off, and he turned to the guards who shot at him. They shot at him again as the tips of his wings glowed red. Suddenly, he pushed his wings forward, shooting a beam of the red light at the guards.

It never reached them, however, as Arcelia swooped down in front of them and summoned a ward. The light quickly stopped, and Arcelia glared up at Ta'xet from her lower perch.

"You don't have to do this," Arcelia flared her wings. "You don't have to die." Ta'xet didn't reply, continuing to glare at her, so she took the chance to usher the guards away. "You can't stop him. Go."

As soon as she was turned away, Ta'xet shifted back to his Khajiit form, careful not to drop the bow. Arcelia shrieked when she saw him pointing it at the sky, though the sun was invisible through the clouds. She flew up and gripped onto the ledge, headbutting him off the roof. Ta'xet snarled and twisted in the air, grabbing onto the rocks to slow his fall.

"We can talk," Arcelia hissed. "Please, don't use that bow."

"For what? Because you can't win me in a fight?" Ta'xet scoffed. "I told you what would happen if I didn't do this."

"And I believe you're wrong," Arcelia protested. "Which is why we need to talk, to find out who is correct before you jeopardize _everything_."

"Ta'xet is _saving _everyone," Ta'xet glared. "And you're in his way."

"Saving everyone? You're a murderer!"

"This one has done what is necessary," Ta'xet muttered. "Lok Vah Koor!"

Arcelia shrieked again as the sky was cleared and Ta'xet pointed the bow at the sun. She shifted again to her nordic form and jumped down, tackling the Khajiit. He swiftly kicked her away and turned the bow on her. She was about to lunge again when an arrow pierced her stomach. Her eyes went wide as the blood-cursed arrow burned through her, and she collapsed forward, caught by Ta'xet.

"This one didn't want to kill you for this," Ta'xet whispered and let her fall to her knees, then crouched in front of her. "But it appears you _want_ to die."

"I-" Arcelia rasped, grabbing the arrow weakly as her eyes watered.

Ta'xet snarled and swiped his claws across her face. Arcelia collapsed, trying and failing to use her magick. "Don't cry!" He hissed, standing and kicking her in the gut. "You don't have the _right_ to cry! _You_ ruined this one. _You_ are the reason that _any _of this is possible!" Arcelia whimpered and tried to pull herself away. "Our mother left this one to _die_! You did nothing to deserve her love! This one did _everything_." Ta'xet kneeled again and pulled her face up to look at him as he ripped the arrow from her stomach and shoved it into her chest.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

Ta'xet was flung away and he smacked into the rocks before he glared up at Paarthurnax. "You believe you can save her?" He whispered, watching Paarthurnax determine how to reach Arcelia through the cramped city.

Arcelia turned her head slowly, eyes widening as they met Paarthurnax's. "No," she rasped, "I told you to stay behind."

"Geh. Zu'u drey ni," Paarthurnax hissed then glared at Ta'xet. "Ruth strun bah, kaaz."

Ta'xet didn't speak, instead just smiling as he glowed with red light. Suddenly, the light pulsed outward and grew, burning Paarthurnax, who roared, and Arcelia, who only closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. He didn't stop glowing until Paarthurnax collapsed, and then he turned to the sun and drew an arrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Ta'xet stood over Arcelia's limp body as he shot the arrow into the sun, then he just watched as the arrow vanished and the sun went dark. The sky went black for a few seconds until the sun reappeared, red and far darker than before. He purred, watching as the stars appeared and the world was lit by the dark red sun.

He swiftly stopped and pinned his ears when the sunlight burst and the red light was gone. The light of the sun fell toward Nirn as it did when the bow was usually used.

"What!?" Ta'xet shrieked and turned to Arcelia. "This... this wasn't supposed to..."

He turned back to the sun and fired another arrow, only for the same thing to happen.

"No!" Ta'xet yowled and shot another arrow, but this one never reached its target. Alduin flared his wings and hovered with the arrow in his jaws. He dropped the arrow and shouted, making the sky turn a fiery gold. Meteors crashed around Ta'xet, who hissed. "Lok Kaan Viing!" he shouted, swiftly flying away and leaving the bow behind.

Alduin sighed and used Clear Skies before he landed by Paarthurnax and nudged him in the neck. "Zeymah, alok."

Paarthurnax wheezed as the red light faded from his scales. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he turned to Arcelia.

Ta'xet's wings shook as he flew across the southern mountains and eventually landed among the rocks. He shifted back into a Khajiit and collapsed, closing his eyes. When he woke up, the sun had set but the small ravine he was laying in was filled with pale green light. He groaned and looked up, seeing a massive bird perched upon the edge of the ravine, seemingly made of the white light that shifted and fluctuated over nothingness. Occasionally, the white light would shift and reveal the green light inside of that nothingness. Saying that the bird was massive was an understatement, and Ta'xet was sure that he was hardly larger than one of the bird's green eyes.

Ta'xet's eyes widened as he stood, baring his fangs. "Khenarthi," Ta'xet hissed.

"My son-"

"Don't call me that," Ta'xet growled.

"But you _are_ my son, whether you like it or not," Kynareth glared, lifting her head higher.

"How can you say that?" Ta'xet scoffed. "You abandoned me! I did everything for you!"

Kynareth snarled and the wind shoved Ta'xet into the rocks. "This isn't about _you_, it never has been. You did what you could on my side, but I needed you with the enemy. My duty is to protect the winds and the trees, not you."

"You're not protecting anyone," Ta'xet muttered as he recovered from the attack.

"Neither were you."

Evren groaned as her eyes slowly opened, and she woke to her new surroundings. She laid still, not registering anything until she mustered the courage to. She was laying under thick covers on a large bed. Upon realizing that it wasn't the bed she'd passed out in, she quickly sat up and looked around the stonework of her old bedroom. Taking deep breaths, she stared at the flag on the wall and burst into tears.

"By the eight," she muttered and stood up, stumbling across the room. Her throat was dry and her entire body ached, but she did her best to ignore it. Quickly realizing that she was naked, she walked to her dresser and struggled into her older clothes, which had grown smaller on her since she'd left the castle.

Evren sniffled and her legs shook, but she managed to get into some shoes before she stumbled into the hallway. She quickly found her way to the throne room, where Tugrul and Duru were whispering to each other. Duru was the first to notice, or rather sense, her presence, and he immediately turned to her with a small smile. Tugrul turned to her as well, eyes wide. "Evren," he muttered but was ignored as she hurried up to him, wrapped his arms around her neck, and cried again. "It's good to see you're awake."

"How did I get here?" Evren muttered and backed up.

"Hermaeus Mora brought you here after he healed your injury," Tugrul replied.

"What about the others?" Evren looked up at him, eyes wide.

Tugrul sighed, "he hasn't told me much about that. Ya should try talking to him if he'll respond. He's been blaming himself for what happened."

Evren sighed and nodded. "Did he tell you about... what happened to me?"

"He told me you're a vampire, for one," Tugrul nodded. "Recently turned, apparently pureblooded." Evren looked away and Tugrul forced her to look back at them. "It doesn't make much of a difference to me. You're still my sister."

"Thank you," Evren nodded. "Didn't you say that Hermaeus healed an injury? What was that?"

"He didn't care to explain, just that it was done by one of your enemies. Ta'xet, I believe. He healed most of it before he brought you to us, and your body healed the rest," Tugrul explained. "From what I saw, I believe it was a gash, running from your neck to your stomach."

"I... I need to talk with Hermaeus," Evren's eyes widened again and she stared at the ground. "It's important."

"I'd imagine so," Duru nodded. "I don't know what the higher-up daedra are up to, but I'd imagine it's important, to say the least."

"It's not _just_ the daedra," Evren crossed her arms and covered her mouth as she was reminded of her dry throat. "I need water."

"No," Duru replied. "You need blood. Please, we've already prepared. Tugrul?"

"Take her. I need to rest. It's been a long day for me, ya know," he ruffled Evren's hair and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well," Evren nodded as Duru took her hand and lead her the opposite direction, toward the front of the castle where there was a conjuring room. The two stepped into the empty room. Usually, there would be people there, practicing with their daedric summons, but it was probably too late in the day for them. On one of the ingredients shelves, there was a jug simply labeled as 'pig's blood.' Duru used his telekinesis to reach it and bring it down, setting it on the table.

"I can leave you alone if you wish," Duru offered.

"Please," Evren sighed. "Also, how's Barbas?"

"He's calmed down a bit since he's been stuck here. We've kept him in the courtyard if you want to see him." Duru left Evren alone with the jug of pig's blood. Hesitantly, she opened the jug and peered inside, immediately hit with the pungent smell.

"Doesn't smell any better," Evren muttered as her head went numb. Regardless of the smell, she was fully aware that she needed it. Evren lifted the jug to her lips and swallowed the thick fluid, wincing. It didn't taste great but she felt her body growing exponentially stronger as she drank, and she soon found herself chugging until she couldn't anymore. Once she set it down, she lifted her lip and reached into her mouth, poking her fangs. She accidentally bit herself but while it stung, the wound quickly healed over. "This is just weird," she hummed as she picked up the jug and put it back on the shelf.

Then, she sat back down and closed her eyes, listening to the silence for a while.

"Hermaeus Mora," she opened her eyes. "Please, we need to talk." Slowly, he appeared and she turned around to face him, though he seemed intent on not making eye contact. "What happened?"

"Tugrul turned you and escaped to the Volkihar castle, cursed the bow, fired it on the sun."

"What happened to the others? To Ta'xet?" Evren shook her head.

"Ta'xet fled and left the bow behind. The others are alright and Kaanviing... will be," Hermaeus replied. "She was severely injured in her fight with Ta'xet, and it'll be a while before she heals completely but the College of Winterhold has done a lot. She's awake but not on her feet yet, and she's explained what happened while she was imprisoned, what Ta'xet was trying to do."

"To summon that thing," Evren shrugged. "We already know."

"No. He believed that cursing the bow itself would stop that _thing_, Apophis, from its inevitable arrival. Instead, it was summoned," Hermaeus explained. "It's attracted to the sun, but it's also blind, so it still has trouble finding it. Alduin eats Nirn and sun before Apophis so they can be transported away and reform safely. If Apophis were to eat Nirn, it would simply die out rather than be reborn."

"But the void is infinite. How could Apophis be an issue if it was moved far enough away?"

"The void is infinite, but the space between Apophis and Nirn is not, and Apophis is fast compared to Alduin, always larger than Alduin will ever grow," Hermaeus replied. "This Kalpa is older than most ever become, which is why it won't take as long for Apophis to arrive now that it knows exactly where it's going."

"And what are we going to do about it?"

"We will attempt to fight it. There is no other choice." They paused for a while before Hermaeus continued. "You've taken this very well."

"I mean, I already knew about Apophis to an extent and the risk to the world. I knew Alduin eats the world; now I just know why," Evren shrugged. "Besides, this world has been saved multiple times. How hard could it be?"

"Hard enough that both the Aedra and Daedra fled," Hermaeus replied. "There's a lot more to Apophis than what I have time to tell you. However, I was also referring to your vampirism."

Evren shrugged. "It's weird but not terrible. I guess it's too early to tell. Now that I've had blood, I feel better than usual, if anything. Well, physically."

"I'm sorry," Hermaeus replied, "I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"I think it's the other way around," Evren chuckled and stood up, walking up to him and placing her hand on his eyelid, which he quickly closed. "I made a choice, and I'm terrified of the repercussions, but it was _my_ choice, not yours." Evren leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his eyelid, "and I think I'm about to make one now, one I certainly didn't think I'd make, at least not when we met."

"Evren," Hermaeus muttered as he backed away, shifting into a more elven form, resembling a very slender Dunmer with ink and tentacles for hair that flowed into a cloud of darkness and eyes. Evren closed her eyes and he brought his hooked claws to her face, gently brushing them against her cheek.

Evren smiled slightly. "If the world's about to end it, then we'll do our best to keep that from happening. But for now... well, third time's the charm, I suppose?"

When Hermaeus Mora didn't make another move, Evren decided to close the distance between them, pressing her lips to his and cupping his neck. She could feel as he shuddered, melting into her as she ran her fingers through his short beard. Despite the kiss being short-lived, it felt like forever yet not long enough. When Evren pulled back, meeting his gaze as he searched for any regret. When he found none, he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Evren chuckled and they soon pulled away again. "I know it's been a while since we met, became friends and all, but... I love ya, even if I'm not really good at saying it," Evren sighed, then smirked. "Now change back. I like it, but the elf form is off-putting."

Hermaeus nodded and obeyed, returning to his usual form. "It is not easy for the Daedra to love, or the Aedra, especially not for me. Having said that, I... I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

When Arcelia woke up, everything hurt, but that didn't matter. She recognized her surroundings instantly and pushed herself upright. Wincing as her entire body burned, she looked around the room, smiling slightly when she saw Alduin curled on the floor, barely fitting in the dorm. "Alduin?" She rasped and the small dragon quickly perked up.

"Kaanviing. Hi alok," he greeted her. "Grind."

"Grind," Arcelia nodded. "Where's Paarthurnax?"

"At the top of the tower here," Alduin replied, "but you're too weak to stand. You should lay back down."

"No. I need to see Paarthurnax," Arcelia protested and moved, her legs cramping as she shifted them off the bed. Alduin grunted and pushed her back down with his wing. "Alduin," Arcelia growled.

"You need rest. We have time. Things will be taken care of, but for now, all we can do is wait."

"What do you mean?" Arcelia snapped at him. "Wait for what?"

Alduin paused and sighed. "There are things you need to be made aware of, and if you have the energy to listen, then I can tell you."

"Then tell me," Arcelia nodded, glaring up at him. Alduin sighed, explaining why he ate Nirn, what Ta'xet had done, and what was inevitably going to happen. "Ta'xet didn't mean to. He thought the bow would blot out the sun enough to still keep the world alive and stop Apophis," Arcelia sighed. "I know about Apophis; he explained that. And, I mean, at least you had a reason to have eaten Nirn. But, if Apophis is going to come, why not do it again?"

"It is too late," Alduin replied. "And, if even if I had the time, life on Nirn would end until the next Kalpa. That's why I betrayed Bormahu. I didn't see a point in running. Of course, my motivations were obscured by my arrogance. But that is another story, one you already know. It's the same reason Hermaeus Mora betrayed him."

"Excuse me?" Arcelia tilted her head.

"Krosis, but you must not tell the dov of this, not anyone who doesn't already know, but I am not truly the firstborn of Akatosh," Alduin explained. "I am the third."

"And the first... you're telling me it's Hermaeus Mora?" Arcelia gasped. "How? Hermaeus Mora is a Daedra?"

"Nid. He and Mephala were created by Akatosh before I was, though Mephala was accidental. As I said, you must not tell the dov. They decidedly don't like him," Alduin replied, as Arcelia stared with eyes wide. "But, yes, he is my brother, and just as annoying as any other. He was created to protect Nirn from Apophis, helping to determine when the world needed to be eaten. In the worst-case scenario, he's meant to fight the worm."

"And who is aware of Mora's... identity?"

"The Aedra, Mephala, Evren, and I. The mortals who've helped us in the past weren't made aware. Evren only knows because Bormahu told her," Alduin answered. "There are certain politics to it, but I don't wish to get too far into it."

"So everything... was a lie?" Arcelia scowled.

"Nid. The only lie was that I was firstborn and that Hermaeus and Mephala are Daedra. The rest were just secrets. You should rest. I'll let the others know you're awake."

"I've helped save the world twice. Why is Apophis such a threat?"

"Apophis motmahus. We know little of it, just that it is powerful and will eat the sun, and Nirn if given the opportunity. There is no telling how long it has lived in the Void," Alduin replied. "Now rest. Ta'xet succeeded in summoning Apophis and it'll be faster, but it won't be _that_ fast. We have time."

Alduin crawled from the door, struggling through the tight halls as Tolfdir helped him to the courtyard. Arcelia just sat there, silent, glaring at her blanket. Soon, Tolfdir joined Arcelia in her room, setting food on her nightstand. "I'm glad you're awake," he smiled and sat at the edge of her bed. "Your friends have been worried out there. They refuse to leave the College. I'm sure they'll be glad too."

"Yeah," Arcelia nodded. "A shame I'm too injured to see them, apparently."

"Yes, well, we told you to learn teleportation," Tolfdir chuckled. "_And_ astral projection, _and_ water magick, basic necromancy, enchanting, emotion-based illusion magick, and master healing. I've been told you haven't even been using magick at all as much. That's all well and good- working with a sword- but you're still a mage and you're not that good with a sword either."

"Who told you that?" Arcelia glared.

"Miraak," Tolfdir shrugged. Arcelia sighed. "Look, this healing process is going to take a while. Your magicka was completely drained by whatever Ta'xet did, and it's having trouble replenishing, but you're in the College of Winterhold. We have plenty of magicka to share."

"Thank you," Arcelia sighed. "I just... I feel so _weak_."

"You are, for now," Tolfdir smirked. "Oh, and I have something for you. The Psijics took the Eye of Magnus and named Miraak the Arch-Mage, but Miraak wanted you to have it. I'll be back."

"What?" Arcelia asked, but he was already gone. It didn't take long before he returned and set a neatly folded set of mage robes on the bed next to her. "I don't need new clothes."

"You look like you haven't changed in years," he scoffed. "When you have the energy, put them on. They were Savos Aren's, but I'm sure he'd want you to have them. Don't worry though; they've been thoroughly washed."

Arcelia stared at them and frowned. "Thanks."

"Thank Miraak, not me. He's a powerful mage, and I don't believe he's a bad person, necessarily, but he was a weird choice from the Psijics. I suppose I get it though," Tolfdir shrugged. "Other than being completely uncharismatic and perhaps morally questionable, he is highly overqualified." Arcelia didn't reply as she unfolded the robes and took a look at them. "Of course, your real concern: Paarthurnax is fine, just worried."

Arcelia paused and nodded slightly. "Thanks but... why don't you question any of the things I've gotten into? You were barely phased when you saw me in a crater surrounded by dead orcs, I've ridden in on dragons, now I turn into a giant bird, Hermaeus Mora randomly appears, and then there's just _mini-Alduin _just _roaming_ like he's _always_ been a friend of mortals."

"Since the day you came to this College, weird things have continued to happen. You, Skyrim, _Nirn_, none of it will ever be normal," Tolfdir replied. "We've all learned to stop questioning the things you do, or what happens around you, because despite it all being mystical or some ancient power, it's not really much different than the rest of us." Tolfdir sighed, "well, I have a class I have to get to. Get some rest; you need it. We've sent word to the Companions too, so who knows? Maybe they'll come and visit."

"Thanks, Tolfdir," Arcelia smiled. "I regret not visiting more, especially since when I do, it's always been a necessity."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to catch up. I'll see you later," Tolfdir stood and walked away.

"Bye," Arcelia nodded and waited for the room to fall silent before her head fell back down and her eyes closed, finally allowing herself to register the pain. Then, she cried.

Evren donned a full-body cloak as she walked through the halls. She didn't get lost once, still completely remembering the layout of the place. Soon, she made it to a large door, which she opened and stepped into the veranda. Windows arched across the entirety of the outside wall, allowing the first light of dawn to seep into the room.

She braced herself and opened the second door to be greeted by fresh, sweet-smelling air. She stepped into the garden and walked down the small dirt trail until she reached the larger clearing where three benches surrounded a large tree. Evren walked forward and the black wolfhound, who was laying splayed across a bench, perked up. "Oi, Barbas," Evren waved, careful not to move her cloak too much.

"Ah," Barbas perked up and sat up, "it's been a while, Ev."

"I hate that ya call me that," Evren glared.

"Well, that's too bad now, isn't it? You know, I haven't been updated much on what's been happening out in the world, but I heard you got back from being stuck in Oblivion, eh?"

"Ay. The Shivering Isles, no less. I got trapped there during a job for Hermaeus Mora."

"Of course you did. It was a job for _Hermaeus Mora_," Barbas scoffed.

Evren rolled her eyes. "Hey. That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

Barbas flinched and looked over at her, baring his fangs slightly. "Careful. The bastard sees everything. If he thinks you have any interest, maybe he'll take you to ol' Apocrypha and try seducing you. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"No, he already did that in the Shivering Isles," Evren laughed. Barbas glared, falling silent. "Oh, ya thought I was joking. Yeah no. Me and Hermaeus Mora are actually a thing."

"He doesn't find your grammar annoying?" Barbas raised a brow, which looked surprisingly normal on a dog rather than a human or elf. "Also, forgive me if it's completely impossible to believe. Daedra have gotten into romances with mortals before, but it was never serious, and you're talking about _Hermaeus Mora_."

"Hey. He confessed far before I did," Evren shrugged. "When you spend a year trapped together in the Isles, you tend to get closer, whether he wanted to or not. Oh, and Mephala helped. In fact, she's the reason he fell for me to begin with, but not the reason either of stayed. Besides, Hermaeus Mora was great to me. It was only a matter of time before I returned his feelings, really."

"You really are... Well, I can sense that you're not lying," Barbas muttered. "Well, maybe the gossip will get me back into Clavicus' good side."

"What did ya do this time, anyway?" Evren leaned back.

"My master and I had a bit of a falling out. We got into an argument and it got rather... heated."

"You're a little lost puppy then, eh?" Evren smirked and rubbed him between the ears.

Barbas shifted away and growled. "Very funny."

"Well, I'm going to be heading to a mage in Morthal soon to cure my vampirism soon enough. Since Hermaeus' the god of it now, it's kind of awkward, and it's just... I'm not keen on drinking blood forever," Evren shrugged. "Besides, I have someone I need to visit."

"You need a ride?" Barbas jumped off the bench and stretched. "I can get to be the size of a horse if that helps."

"Nah. I've got a rotting dragon for a friend, much faster," Evren shrugged. "Also, I'd rather not introduce my allies to yet another daedra. They've been through enough."

"Sure," Barbas grumbled. "Well, if you want to go with me to the basement and try to convince Clavicus to take me back before you go, then I'm not gonna protest."

"Right. Sure. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Durnehviir landed on the outskirts of Morthal while Evren dismounted, careful to keep her skin covered from the sun. "Thank you," she sighed.

"Geh. Bo nu. Call me when you're done," he replied, taking flight and leaving her in the snow.

"Of course," Evren nodded and walked the short trail that led to the village, ignoring the people who shot glares at the newcomer. Soon, she found herself at the doorstep of a redguard mage, and she took a deep breath. She sighed and opened the door, stepping slowly into the small house.

The redguard greeted her, "if you are here to purchase, I have many spells available. Do come in."

"Thank you," Evren nodded. "But, I have something a bit different that I need your help with."

"You're looking for a cure, aren't you?" Falion nodded.

"Yes."

"It is possible. I know of a ritual but I've never performed it. It requires a filled black soul gem," Falion explained. "You will need to kill someone. When you have a gem and have filled it return to me and I will perform the ritual. I will bring life to your dead body, vampire."

Evren nodded and took a gem from her satchel.

"Well, you certainly come prepared. Very well. Meet me at the summoning circle in the marsh at dawn. We shall banish the creature you have become."

"Thank you," Evren turned and left, slowly walking around, thinking to herself before she froze, eyes widening. Suddenly she smiled. _Well, I suppose I have time. Now that I know where it is, it shouldn't take me too long._ Evren turned around abruptly and left Morthal, stepping through the marsh and heading East as the sun was setting. It wasn't long before she found herself at a familiar ruin.

By the time she entered the clearing, night had fallen, so she undid her cloak and looked at the ruins. They were small and old, but despite the darkness that radiated from the place, it still felt welcoming. Evren wasn't concerned about that and stepped toward the door, which hadn't been closed in years. She stepped through, carefully avoiding the traps as she made her way to the back room. "So, who took the sword?"

Hermaeus Mora appeared above the altar. "An ally, Kreenya'do. She's a khajiit, and among the allies who are aware of Apophis, though not of my involvement. She is one of the Mane's guards as well."

"You're allied with the Mane?" Evren crossed her arms. "_And _he's aware of your existence?"

"Yes, though only out of necessity. He helps things move more smoothly between the Aedra and mortals. For a while, he had been working with just the Aedra, as Alduin and I left. But, it seems Kynareth has too. Now that Apophis' arrival is imminent, most of us have reunited."

"That's how Ta'xet knew about it. He was a part of that group, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well, why does Mane Tiakhaj'ri need the sword?"

"We are doing our best to gather artifacts into one place, and now we have the help of the Psijic Order. Every step must be taken to prepare for Apophis. This includes keeping Kaanviing in the dark, for now, until her recovery. If she becomes aware of the measures being taken now, she _will_ try to join." Hermaeus warned.

Evren frowned and looked away. "But shouldn't that be her choice?"

"We need her healed for Apophis' arrival. She is reasonable, which is why she's only being left unaware of what we're doing to prepare," Hermaeus Mora explained. "Alduin told her about my connection to Akatosh."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I don't like that though. We should all be informed. What about Mallokun? Why is Akatosh residing inside of him?"

"He won't tell. However, it will soon be time to go to the summoning circle. I can lead you there if you wish," he offered. She smiled slightly, lifting her hand.

"Did you really think I'd let you go that easily?" Evren smirked as he coiled a tentacle around her wrist. "Let's go."

Tolfdir entered Arcelia's dorm with a warm smile. "As predicted, you have visitors, the Companions, though I don't know if it's all of them. If you ask me, they all look to be varying degrees of uncomfortable to be here."

Arcelia chuckled. "Of course they are. Let them in."

Clearly having listened, Aela walked in first and Tolfdir slid away as the rest joined her. "I heard you got in a scrap with another bird, eh?" Aela smirked.

Arcelia nodded. "Ta'xet, he's a Khajiit, and apparently, he's my brother. _Joy_."

"Yeah well, brothers are like that," Vilkas muttered.

"Hey," Farkas punched him in the arm.

Arcelia chuckled. "It's good to see you, and thanks for checking up on me. It means a lot, you know. But also, please try not to damage anything here or disturb the students? The objects are very expensive and a distracted student can be just as dangerous as brawling Nords."

"Yeah, _Farkas_," Vilkas chuckled, "I think that was very pointed, eh?"

"I'm serious," Arcelia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Really. And Sinding, don't think I didn't notice you hanging in the back."

"Sorry," Sinding nodded. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I will be," Arcelia shrugged. "Until then, keep the brothers in check, will you?"

"We hardly need to be kept in check," Farkas protested, but Aela just raised a brow at him.

"I'll do my best," Sinding promised.

"Good. Also, when I'm up and walking again, I want to see your improvement, eh?" Arcelia nodded, leaning back into her pillows. "Until then, I'm going to lay here. I literally got stabbed through the heart with an arrow _and_ I think it punctured my breast." Aela cringed. "Yeah, you don't want to imagine that. But then I got kicked and magicked unconscious so... I'm feeling great."

"I'd image," Aela nodded, sitting at the foot of her bed. "You said that bird was your brother? So, another Kaanviing?"

"Yep, and a servant of Molag Bal. I'm not sure how long that'll last though. He didn't mean to... it's complicated," Arcelia stopped herself.

"Seems so," Vilkas shrugged. "If you want us to track him, maybe get him under control."

"You _can_... but please, don't engage him. He's far too dangerous," Arcelia scowled.

"Hey, if you stood a chance against him alone, I'm sure we could take him if we worked together," Farkas shrugged.

"That's the issue. I didn't stand a chance, and I knew that going into the fight. The _only_ chance to stop him was to talk him out of it," Arcelia shook her head. "I've been able to do that before but... I failed. I failed to convince him he was wrong and now the world might end because of that."

"That's his own flaw," Sinding cut in. "You tried; that's what matters."

"No, not when it risks Nirn. I-" Arcelia was cut off as Aela smacked her upside the head.

"Don't. Whatever happens, happens. We'll fight with you."

"No matter what," Vilkas agreed. Arcelia smiled slightly and sighed, changing the subject to something lighter. They spoke for hours, until Tolfdir joined them, demanding that Arcelia continue her rest. After saying their farewells, the Companions left her alone with Tolfdir, leaving the college and traveling the road to Whiterun. It wasn't long before Evren passed by, flying overhead on Durnehviir's neck. It wasn't long before she reached the College of Winterhold and Durnehviir perched on the Hall of Countenance. Evren slid off as he vanished into the Soul Cairn.

"Thank you," she muttered and looked across the courtyard, where, perched on the Hall of Attainment, was Mallokun. She stepped across the walkway to greet him.

"Drem yol lok," Mallokun greeted her. "I heard about what happened. Are you well?"

"Yeah," Evren nodded. "I got healed up, cured of vampirism. There's a guy in Morthal who helped. How's Arcelia managing?"

"She's not on her feet yet, but Tolfdir and Alduin tell me she's doing well. Alduin, however, _has _grown quickly since he last checked in on her. He can't fit anymore," Mallokun replied, leaning to the side so he wasn't putting weight on his wings. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few hours. You can talk to Paarthurnax, Alduin, or Miraak if you choose, but I'm not sure how much Paarthurnax likes you and Miraak is... questionable."

"I get along with Miraak," she shrugged. "And he's still here?"

"Of course he is," he scoffed. "The Psijics made him the Arch-Mage, for whatever reason."

"I mean, he _is_ pretty powerful," Evren shrugged.

"Geh, and such power in his hands... it did not end well for the dov, or anyone," Mallokun replied. "Miraak is not well remembered by the joor of today, but we dovahhe, we remember his crimes, the slaughter. Many are still angry with him, but I... _understand_ his justification, regardless of his actions, and the dragons that died to him chose their path through Alduin."

"Well, evil or not, we're on okay terms. His terms with Hermaeus Mora, on the other hand, are... not good. At all. But, I should go. I do need to talk to Alduin."

"Then go. I believe he is in the Hall of Elements. It's the only door left that he can fit through," Mallokun replied.

"Thank you," Evren nodded and walked across the roof, opening the door there and walking down the stairs to the courtyard. Soon, she found herself in the hallway, where Alduin was staring at the Eye of Magnus. "It's still here?" Evren walked past and sat on a bench, looking up at the orb. "After what happened..."

"Vahzah, true, but the Psijic Order has been made aware of the current predicament," Alduin explained. "We may need it, so it will remain here where it's safe _and_ accessible. We would send it to our allies in Elseweyr along with the other artifacts, but it's much larger than that."

"Do you think we can do this?" Evren sighed.

Alduin paused, then met her eyes. "Dez motmahus. I do not know. It doesn't seem that anyone does. Nuz, grik los lein. Such is the world. Tiid bo amativ. We must move on anyway."


	14. Chapter 14

Arcelia woke up in the morning, groggy and aching. She groaned and buried her face into the pillow, before forcing herself to sit upright. Two people were talking in the hall, one voice she recognized as Tolfdir, but the other seemed only vaguely familiar. "Is everything alright?" she called out.

Tolfdir peaked in. "Of course. You just have another visitor. You're quite popular."

"I know this all must be really hard on you," Arcelia sneered. "Who is it?"

"It's Evren."

"Oh," Arcelia hummed. "Let her in, then. We need to talk anyways."

Tolfdir nodded and went to talk with Evren again, who thanked him and stepped inside, offering Arcelia a small wave. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm sorry about the whole... ordeal."

Arcelia shrugged. "It's getting better. I'm just... worried."

"We all are," Evren scoffed. "Everyone keeps insisting that we're all going to die. How could you not be stressed?"

Arcelia nodded. "I know. It just... it feels like everyone is trying to underplay it to me. Alduin acts as if we're not really doing much to prepare and I'm pretty sure I know why, but I'm still worried that we _won't_ be prepared. Speaking of which, what _is_ being done? They won't tell me."

"They want you to recover before jumping to help," Evren sighed. "I don't completely agree with it, but I understand. Apophis is going to arrive and we need you at your strongest then, not at your strongest fetching old relics. Still, they should be telling you. It's your choice and you're not an idiot. You know where you're needed. If anything, I'd argue that you'd push yourself too hard if you thought that _nothing_ was being done, rather than something."

"And you'd be right," Arcelia nodded. "I can't even cast a magelight right now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Which is why you should know that, with the help of the Mane and his guard, many artifacts are being transported to a place where they can be easily accessible. Even the Psijic Order's helping."

"So there's not much for me to help with anyway," Arcelia shrugged. "Another thing, how have _you_ been holding up? I mean, you were kidnapped and turned into a vampire."

"Well, I have been cured. Besides, I spent three years stuck in the Shivering Isles. _This_ is nothing compared to that. _Then_, I returned to find that dragons were a thing and a giant worm wants to eat the sun. So yeah, it's all pretty normal for me," Evren chuckled. "Yeah, it hasn't been fun. I was_ so so _scared, but I'm better now and I'm certainly not alone in this."

"Well, I don't think _any_ of us would have a good time," Arcelia sighed. "In hindsight, we really should have kept the bow with you. You weren't really busy and I was working with a power-hungry mage with a powerful orb. _Two_ power-hungry mages, actually. I started seeing why Hermaeus Mora hates Miraak."

Evren laughed. "What did he do?"

"He's just annoying. He acts as if just because _he's_ hungry for power, everyone else is. No, everyone else is _obligated_ to be," Arcelia snarled. "I'm good with being generally powerful and still having potential. I don't need to flaunt it."

"I get it, he's a dick. But reaching your potential has _nothing_ to do with your attitude," Evren shrugged. "I think we should all be trying to fulfill our potential, regardless of our motives. Have I been doing that? No, but the fact remains."

Arcelia sighed and shook her head. "I know. You're right. It's just, I've been at this for too long. I'm tired."

Evren agreed. "We all need rest from time to time. We all need time to ourselves. But, you _are_ young. You've been through a lot, but you're still young. You still have a lot to go through. But, not right now. Use now to rest but when you're back on your feet, we're going to need your help."

"Of course."

"There was one other thing I wanted to ask about," Evren sighed. "Mallokun. He doesn't know he shares a body with Akatosh but... why not? I know Akatosh has his reasons, but what about his son?"

"I don't know," Arcelia sighed. "I thought Hermaeus Mora might know why."

"No."

"Well, I don't know about Mallokun. I think... I feel terrible for not telling him. It's his body, his soul. He has enough identity issues as it is, but that's not for me to try and solve. Akatosh probably has his reasons, which is why we haven't told Mallokun. We don't want to jeopardize anything. But..."

"But that's Mallokun's choice, or it should be."

"Yeah," Arcelia sighed. "It should be."

"And Paarthurnax? Is he aware of the whole... Apophis thing?"

"I think so," Arcelia shrugged, "Alduin said he'd make sure but I don't trust him to carry it out. Once I can, I'll do it myself. Oh, how are you and Hermaeus Mora?"

"We're doing quite well," Evren smirked. "He blamed himself for what happened to me, but I fixed that."

"Of course," Arcelia nodded and smiled. "Even ancient beings need sense knocked into them from time to time. Metaphorically, of course. You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were weird and kind of creepy, then just creepy, and eventually just weird. But I think you're good. A little hard on the ears, but at least you don't apologize for it."

"What was your first thought of Paarthurnax?"

"Beautiful, spectacular even. I was infatuated from the day I met him," Arcelia sighed. "I was shyer then, though. Less confident. He really helped with that. I still see him as beautiful, but I'm able to see myself as an equal to him now. How about you and Mora?"

"Not nearly as sweet. I thought he was absolutely obnoxious and overly persistent. But... we were trapped in the Shivering Isles together for awhile. He kind of lost it, almost killed me. But, it was the first time I'd really seen him afraid, and it wasn't of the Shivering Isles. It was of himself. After that, we got a lot closer. I made a lot of dumb decisions, but he stuck with me," Evren frowned. "I didn't deserve it. He was the one who confessed to me actually, but I turned him down. He could've abandoned me with Sheogorath but he didn't."

"And the Hermaeus Mora I know damn well would've abandoned you. I think it's safe to say that you've got him wrapped around your finger," Arcelia chuckled. "Also, that's _very_ sweet."

"Well, I didn't expect myself to say _that_ much," Evren scowled. "Anyways, I need to go."

"I figured you were taking a break too?"

"No. I have meetings to attend now, being in on everything," she shook her head. "I'll be meeting with Mane Tiakhaj'ri to discuss how to go about telling the world it might end. Don't know how I'll be much of a help, but whatever."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

Ta'xet wasn't entirely sure where he was going or what he'd do when he got there, but the winds were certainly taking him somewhere. With wings spread, he didn't fight the currents, allowing them to carry him wherever. When they didn't change direction, however, he knew it was a message. He had a sneaking suspicion when he was taken northeast from where he had been but was quickly proven wrong when the wind slowed in the Rift and stopped in the hot spot of Eastmarch. Ta'xet muttered to himself as he landed and looked around.

"Why here?"

He returned to his Khajiit form and walked toward the cave, stepping through the small tunnel and into a massive cavern. It was unusually devoid of any visitors, so he earned no odd looks as he stepped over a small trickle of water and toward the root-covered path of the Eldergleam tree. He sighed and ducked above and under them until he reached the tree.

"Why am I here?" Ta'xet hissed. A rustling in the leaves caught his attention and he looked up, seeing two spriggans unlike any other he'd seen before. Though, in fairness, he'd only seen normal spriggans and had heard that Arcelia became a bird-shaped one. These two, however, were snakes coiled around the tree and glaring down at him. "I won't ask again."

"I know," a voice replied and while there was no source, he recognized Kynareth's voice easily. "Do you know of this tree's importance?"

"Of course. Mehrunnez sent the Dragonborn to destroy it, and he wasn't without reason. Why does that matter?"

"I didn't have a safeguard then," Kynareth paused, waiting for Ta'xet to understand but when he didn't, she continued. "I want you to collect the sap and destroy the Eldergleam."

"Why? If that's what Mehrunnez wanted? And why should I do as _you _ask?"

"Because the world is about to end and it's your fault. This is greater than you, Arcelia, the dov, and even I," Kynareth replied. "The tree is old now and little more than a decoration, but its destruction will have a great effect on this world. Timing is important; Mehrunnez would have destroyed the tree so the effect was too early to interfere with Apophis. However, the time has come."

"What will this do?"

"Take the sap to the Gildergreen."

"No," Ta'xet hissed. "Not until you explain why this is going to help."

"You wish to help save the world, don't you?" Kynareth scoffed. "So do I. I merely don't have the will to continue running. I exist to command the wind and protect the trees, and I will do that to the bitter end. Even immortals can die... and you do want me dead, do you not?"

Ta'xet remained silent.

"Then take the sap to my temple in Whiterun and burn the tree."


	15. Chapter 15

_"Your pawn's end _will_ come."_

_It was approaching a year since then, that Molag Bal stood near the portal to Coldharbour, finding the heat of the Deadlands to be distasteful. Everything was silent, something that he wasn't expecting from any realm of Oblivion, let alone Dagon's. That, and he was completely alone which did not bode well for his anger. Mehrunes Dagon was very late and Molag Bal was sure that it was on purpose, not that he could prove it._

_It was a while before Dagon appeared before him, seeming very pleased with himself. Molag Bal couldn't have them, but he couldn't afford to join in the fight Dagon was trying to pick either. "You've come quite late," Molag Bal growled._

_"Forgive me, Stone-Fire, for actually doing my job in this," Mehrunes Dagon replied. "Which you have not."_

_"My job has yet to come," Molag Bal replied. "Besides, I believe the credit goes toward the Last Dragonborn, does it not? I believe it is _he_ that's been doing everything."_

_"Such is the way of a daedric prince. Besides, I will need to save my energy for when the time comes," Mehrunes Dagon argued, "my champion has been quite useful and-"_

_"-And your pawn's end _will _come," Molag interrupted. "What then?"_

_"Then you will send in your knight," Mehrunes shrugged. "And then we will prepare for the arrival, act as if we didn't see it coming either. However, for that... have you taken care of Sithis yet? You did say you would do that but I haven't seen any signs."_

_"Sithis has been silenced, yes, and of course there are no signs. You can't banish Sithis to the Void," Molag Bal scoffed. "I don't see why it was a necessity but since you seem so keen on _being safe_, I decided to humor you. Aren't you lucky?"_

_Dagon paused, glaring. "It was your- Indeed, I am quite lucky."_

_Molag Bal nodded, "then I will take my leave. As you said, I must send in my knight." He didn't leave any time for Mehrunes Dagon to protest before he disappeared through the portal back to Coldharbour, where Ta'xet was waiting. "Ta'xet," Molag Bal greeted the khajiit who immediately dropped to his knee._

_"My Lord," Ta'xet bowed._

_"The time has come for you to take your leave of Elsweyr. Travel to Skyrim and meet with Harkon at his castle, but keep low," Molag Bal commanded, then paused. "Mehrunes Dagon believes I am a fool but he is wrong. He will betray us in the end which only makes Auriel's bow that much more important. There will be a change in plans, however, but I will see to that. Make sure the keys to Sithis' silence are kept ready."_

_"Of course, my Lord," Ta'xet nodded, ears folded back against his head. "However, if I may ask..."_

_Molag Bal grunted as he began walking away._

_"What is this change in plans?"_

_"You'll corrupt the arrows _and_ the bow."_

Ta'xet stared as the Eldergleam as the red light seeped into its branches and withered the tree. He looked down at the jar in his palm and scowled, shaking his head as he backed away from the tree. "Yol Tor Shul!" Soon, the fire spread, and Ta'xet quickly fled from the cavern, chased by a few spriggans that he didn't have the patience to kill. As soon as he was greeted by the warm air outside, he looked to the sky. "Lok Kaan Viing!"

Ta'xet shifted and most of his belongings shifted with him, except for the jar of sap, which he picked up in his beak before he took flight.

Evren sat at a bench in the Frozen Hearth, quietly drinking her soup when the door to the inn flung open. She looked over as she finished her meal and set the bowl down, narrowing her eyes when they met Tolfdir's. "What's happening?" she quickly stood and walked over so they could be quieter.

"It's Arcelia," Tolfdir dropped his voice when he spoke, but he was clearly still panicked. "Something happened and they won't explain what's happening. She's been screaming. I-"

Evren hushed him. "Show me."

Tolfdir agreed and they hurried out of the inn, through the town, and across the bridge as he explained. "Soon after you left, she just started screaming and well, the, uh, the room has kind of... well she's emitted a lot of magicka at once, but I'm not sure how. She was still drained last time I saw her. Miraak's helping to keep whatever pain down and the dragons are, well, panicking."

Evren nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Either way, we'll find a way to help." They stepped through the gate, finding Alduin and Mallokun on top of the Hall of Attainment, while Paarthurnax was on the ground in the courtyard, all three staring at the altmer mage who was explaining that it was over. Evren jogged the rest of the small distance to the tower. "Tolfdir told me what happened."

"And what did happen?" Mallokun glared at her.

Evren tilted her head, confused, and shrugged. "How should I know? I wasn't there."

"Krosis," Mallokun nodded. "I'm just... frustrated with the lack of communication. Vonmindoraan."

"I get it," Evren nodded, "but I'm not exactly the person you want to ask questions. I'm just here to help where I can. And how is Arcelia now?"

"She's doing better. Miraak is still healing just to make sure it doesn't come back," Nirya explained.

"Thanks," Evren nodded and slipped inside before the dragons could talk to her. She hurried up the stairs and into Arcelia's dorm, finding Miraak sitting in the chair as he healed Arcelia, more interested in the alchemy ingredients on the nearby shelf. Arcelia herself was sitting up, staring at her hands in her lap. "Ya doing okay?"

Arcelia groaned but nodded after. "Tired."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

Arcelia shook her head slightly. "Not really. I feel... mortal, again."

Evren scoffed. "Excuse me, what? That's a feeling?"

Arcelia sighed. "Yes. You don't realize it until you've been immortal for some amount of time. Everything feels like it's going way too fast like I'm running out of time to do something but I don't know what."

"That sounds right," Miraak spoke up and Evren flinched, forgetting he was there. "I had a similar reaction once I was released from Oblivion, but it didn't come with much pain or quickly. This was far more dramatic."

"But why?" Evren asked. He just shrugged.

"I've only seen things in which the individual's soul is in a separate vessel and the vessel is destroyed. You, however, are no undead and your soul is inside of you. There's no way yet to know all of the rules of Kaanviing, let alone the first of your kind." When Hermaeus Mora appeared, Miraak nearly jumped out of his skin before he fled the room.

"I take it you know what's happening?" Arcelia sighed.

"Yes," he replied. "The Eldergleam has been destroyed and Ta'xet is flying west. If he stops at the Throat of the World, we can expect the situation to become much worse."

"Why?" Evren asked. "I mean, Paarthurnax is here and he shouldn't be after the Greybeards."

"While the Daedra can manifest on Nirn through their followers and shrines, the Aedra cannot. They can only manifest through natural places that represent them. Akatosh has his statue in the Imperial City and the sun. Kynareth had the Eldergleam. However, now she just has the Throat of the World. If it is severed with her, she will be trapped in Aetherius forever. Plants and animals will fair fine without her, however, but the air will not. She is not the sole protector of nature, only of the sky."

"If Kynareth is still able to manifest on Nirn, then how-"

"The Eldergleam is not as powerful of a connection as the mountain, but it was powerful enough as to silence her," Hermaeus Mora explained. "However, I don't believe Ta'xet is looking to do that. He carries the sap of the Eldergleam with him."

"I thought you couldn't see him," Arcelia frowned.

"Not without manifesting by him, no, though his image has become clearer. I can see the sap, however."

"Why would he need it?"

"There are two reasons: he needs the sap near him to access his powers or he's trying to revive the Gildergreen."

"We'll go with the former," Evren nodded and sat in the chair that Miraak left behind. "I guess we'll just wait and see?"

"That sounds right," Arcelia agreed. "Well, I think that's all then. Don't you have a meeting to get to?"

"Yeah. I'll explain what happened to the dragons outside first, but then I need to go," Evren stood.

"I can teleport you to Elsweyr if you get to be too late," Hermaeus Mora offered. Evren thanked him and he vanished. She and Arcelia said their goodbyes as Evren went downstairs and emerged into the snow. It seemed that the drama had only started up again, however.

"Mallokun," Paarthurnax warned, and judging by his tone, it wasn't the first time. "Drem."

"Ni fun zu'u wah drem," Mallokun snarled, his glare still focused on Alduin. "We deserve answers. It's been too long to matter who gives them."

Alduin backed away and quickly fled down from the tower when he noticed Evren. He practically hid behind her. "What's going on here?" Evren frowned.

"What _is _going on here?" Mallokun snapped. "When do we get our answers?"

"Mallokun," Paarthurnax warned again. "Drem. Su'um ahrk morah. I wish for answers too, but aggression is no way to earn them."

"Patience didn't work."

"Look, we figured out what happened to Arcelia but clearly you're in no mood for answers considering ya won't just be quiet for a _second_ to listen," Evren groaned. "So shut up or I'm leaving because I am _actually_ running late for _something very important_." That seemed to work, luckily, as Mallokun fell silent with his pride clearly injured. "Ta'xet destroyed the Eldergleam. That's why Arcelia's having this reaction but she's fine now, just... mortal. He's headed West from the Eldergleam and he has its sap with him, which is letting him access his abilities. You happy yet?"

"I want to know why _any_ of this is happening," Mallokun sighed. "Why is everyone panicking? What was Ta'xet after? What are you preparing for?"

"We don't know, not really. We just know that it's gonna be big," Evren answered. "If we mess up even once, we could be risking everything but we don't even know what messing up looks like. We're keeping you in the dark, yes, but we're all right beside you. _All_ of us."


	16. Chapter 16

Evren and Alduin stood outside the Temple of Two-Moons Dance in Torval. It hadn't been hard for Alduin to convince Evren in letting him join. Neither of them really wanted to stay at the college. So, here they were after being teleported to the southeast of Elsweyr.

"I'm told you've traveled Elsweyr. Have you been here?" Alduin asked.

"No," Evren shook her head as they walked up the steps. "I've never even been in Pellitine. I always stayed in Anequina and even that wasn't long."

They reached the doors where two khajiit stood guard. Seeing Alduin and the bow on Evren's back, they let the two past, opening the large doors. They stepped inside while the guards closed the doors behind them, leaving them in silence. The only sound was the flickering of fire from the torches and their own footsteps.

"Have you been here?"

"I've been to this city, geh, but never inside the temple," Alduin replied, then chuckled. "I'd never have fit through the door normally."

Evren smiled and looked forward as the long hallway opened up into a training room with a large stone brazier in the middle. There were archways lining the expansive room, and in the back was a statue of a khajiit holding a moon pearl. There was gold light drifting in from the skylight, obscured partly by hanging vines. Simply put, the temple was stunning.

However, they weren't there to sightsee. They were there for business.

There were several khajiit in the room but it was clear which one was the Mane, standing in the center with the braids of his clan hanging from his helmet. However, the first thing that struck Evren about him was his red eyes, but she quickly decided to ignore it and to instead remember him by his fur, which was a brilliant reddish-gold with black stripes.

When Evren felt she was far enough into the room, she bowed to the Mane. Alduin looked over at her, then back at the Mane. "Drem yol lok," Alduin greeted him.

"Drem yol lok," Mane Tiakhaj'ri repeated then looked over to Evren. "Stand."

Evren did as told, using the spikes on the side of Alduin's neck to pull herself up, much to the dragon's annoyance.

"You must be Evren Katirci, no?" he asked.

"Yes," Evren nodded.

"As expected. Now, once Hermorah and Alkosh get here, we'll be ready," he sighed. "You're early, so we should have plenty of time. Until then, no one will stop you from roaming and if you have any questions, simply ask. This temple is usually a public space and you will find no door locked, other than where we store the artifacts."

"Thank you," she bowed her head and tugged on Alduin's horn. Taking the hint, they both left the room through a random hallway.

"You seem on edge," Alduin pointed out.

"Of course I do. We just met_ the_ _Mane_," Evren scoffed.

"That's not it. You've met deities and your brother is a king. What is troubling you?"

Evren groaned. "I'm just... Mallokun's right. We should've told them. We should've told him about Akatosh, you know, being, sharing his body. He deserves to know and I can't figure out why we're not telling him."

"Bormahu has his reasons for the things that he does," Alduin replied. "But I do agree. Bormahu should at least explain to us why he won't reveal himself to Mallokun."

"The Mane said he would be here. Maybe we could ask him then."

Alduin agreed as they found their way to a set of stairs leading up. "Shall we? I'm not too bad at stairs."

Evren nodded and led the way up, opening the door at the top and stepping into the garden on the roof. She hadn't seen it from the outside as it was hidden from view by the surrounding roof but that didn't change its beauty. They could see the hanging vines that dropped through the skylight which was shielded by a fence. Evren smiled slightly and sat on the bench by the fence, keeping her voice low. "Well, it's certainly nice up here."

Alduin just nodded and curled up next to the bench, resting his head on the seat.

Evren hummed. "Curious. How long did _you_ know that Hermaeus Mora was your brother?"

"Ulsetiid. Fahluaan do Jul ni mahfaeraak vonun. I have known forever. But, as he absorbed some of the Daedric Princes, he changed and lost his will to interfere with Apophis, until now."

"Why do you think that is?"

Alduin scoffed. "Don't ask. You know the answer." Evren smirked and pet his snout. "That, and I believe that he's the closest to how he used to be."

Evren nodded and was about to continue when a roar split the air.

"That would be him," Alduin hummed.

"Wait, what? I don't- I don't think-"

"Geh," Alduin chuckled. "I suppose you haven't seen this form yet. Get on my neck and I'll fly you to the entrance." Evren nodded and got on his neck, wincing at the spines that dug into her and the lack of balance on a smaller dragon. Shakily, they took flight but as soon as they reached the top of the roof, Evren fell. She easily caught her balance on the roof tile once she reached the bottom of it. Alduin just flew down to the steps, ignoring her predicament.

She groaned and looked up, seeing a dragon in the background that was flying toward them at speed unfamiliar to most dragons. She didn't really get the chance to make out any details before the dragon other than black scales and what looked to be blue bioluminescence. However, that was all she got to see before he swooped down and was enveloped in darkness.

Just before the darkness hit the ground, it suddenly vanished, leaving Hermaeus Mora in his elven form just standing there.

"I thought maybe you'd show off a bit more." Alduin groaned and gestured to Evren. "I don't think she realized you're a dragon. Nid dreh."

"Nid fen," Hermaeus scoffed and looked up at Evren. "Alduin, why did you leave her up there?" Alduin did not reply, instead turning and walking up the steps to the entrance. Evren yelped when she was teleported down and Hermaeus put his hand on her back.

"I mean, it's good to be reminded that you're at least _capable_ of being cool," Evren smirked and he just stared blankly. Evren chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door. "Well, we have a meeting to attend. Where's Akatosh?"

"He'll be here. He's just... collecting a new ally," he huffed as he followed up the steps and pushed the door open, not giving the guards a chance. They were very confused.

"Who?" Evren asked.

"Peryite," Hermaeus grimaced.

"Oh," Alduin grumbled.

"I don't know who that is," Evren frowned.

"You and the khajiit here will like him. You need not worry about that. However, he's not well-liked among the daedra or the dov," Hermaeus Mora explained. "The Daedric Prince of natural order. He's among the weakest of the princes but he is one of the most important ones."

"So why haven't I heard of him?"

"He's not well known and doesn't interfere with mortals much."

Evren just nodded as they stepped into the main room where the Mane was still waiting. "Ah, Hermorah," Mane Tiakhaj'ri greeted him with a bow. "I trust Lord Alkosh will be here soon after you?"

Hermorah nodded. "We can start before then. Alkosh is bringing Peryite to help discuss how we're going to stop Apophis but we need either to discuss bringing the issue to the public eye."

"Very well," Mane Tiakhaj'ri nodded. "Then please, follow me. We've prepared a room to help map things out." They all agreed and followed the Mane and his guard through the halls. Hermaeus Mora walked slightly ahead of Alduin and Evren who stuck close together. It wasn't long before they entered what appeared to be a dining hall with a huge map of Tamriel on an even larger table. "Relations between Pellitine and Anequina has been at its peak since the Void Nights. I believe it will be soon that we can unite Elsweyr again but until then, we still must remain quiet here."

"You are correct that it will be soon but only if efforts are doubled."

"Then I will double them," the Mane nodded. "However, with the current conflict in Skyrim, I'm not sure how easily our contacts can handle that. Is there anywhere else?"

Evren paused, hesitant to share her idea. "Well..." Suddenly, all eyes were on her and she no longer had a choice. "My brother rules over Herne and Cespar, two islands in the Abecean Sea. I know it doesn't sound like much but it's a common trading spot for the Sea. We have people coming from Hammerfell and High Rock all the time, especially Hammerfell."

"With Hammerfell's withdrawal from the Empire, it will certainly be the easiest way in," Hermaeus agreed. "_If_ Tugrul agrees."

"I could convince him to do a lot worse and weirder. We're good," Evren smirked. They continued discussing their plan, deciding that the Psijic Order would take care of most of it, dealing with both the Empire and the Thalmor to spread the news to Valenwood, Cyrodiil, and High Rock. Azura and Mephala would likely help with Morrowind and the Hist probably already informed Black Marsh.

"Now, on Skyrim," the Mane hummed. "I worry about their conflict. Surely the Psijic order can take care of the western half but if only one half of Skyrim knows, that could make the situation worse."

"That is another reason that Skyrim must be reunited, but Peryite is here now and can explain that," Hermaeus Mora replied. "I believe you two have met."

"Yes. I remember," the Mane nodded and perked up. "He's a very pleasant daedra. I look forward to meeting with him again." Hermaeus Mora just shook his head and turned where a bright light had appeared.

Akatosh appeared first, taking the form of a flaming senche-raht as he padded toward the table. Evren stood behind Alduin, not really wanting to get in the massive cat's way. Soon after, Peryite joined him and whatever Evren was expecting, she was wrong. For one, this was a reptile that, while draconic in essence, was very clearly not a dragon. For one, Peryite was comparatively small with a longer neck and tail and much smaller wings. However, what really confused Evren was his possession of four legs and a head identical to that of Akatosh's dragon form.

Peryite quickly zipped to the Mane's side, navigating the room far easier than Akatosh was. "Mane Tiakhaj'ri," Peryite greeted him. "It is good to meet again."

"It's good to see you as well," the Mane nodded, "we were just discussing Skyrim."

"One of the things I wished to discuss," Peryite replied and turned to Evren. "I don't believe we've met before, however. You must be Evren Katirci."

"And you must be Peryite," she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Peryite bowed his head and flicked his tail, "but sadly, I'm not here to make friends. I'm sure I do not need to explain the Towers to you, but their significance against Apophis is valuable. However, there are four that aren't active, but three can be fixed if we replace their stones or their meanings. The Red Tower's stone must be replaced though its meaning is intact, the Snow Tower's stone must be protected and its meaning restored, and the White-Gold Tower must have its stone replaced and meaning restored."

"One of my seekers is choosing a replacement for White-Gold as we speak," Hermaeus Mora replied. "A unique soul gem will be suitable and I have many in Coldharbour. The Red Tower's stone has a viable replacement in Clockwork City, sealed away by Sotha Sil. However, it cannot be removed from the city without being killed, and stealing the physical representation of the city will be a difficult heist."

"Can't ye just teleport it away?" Evren frowned.

"That would be too easy for Sotha Sil's liking. If it could be teleported around, it would have been stolen by daedra a very long time ago," Hermaeus shook his head. "It's located in a dwemer ruin below the Mournhold Temple, Bamz-Amschend."

"Specifically, you would've stolen it," Akatosh scoffed.

He didn't reply, just lowering his voice as he continued speaking, staring blankly at the map, "I cannot help with the meaning of the towers, only with retrieving their stones."

"Of course," Peryite replied, squeezing his wings closer against his body and wrapping his tail around itself. "Well, as for meaning... I'm not too clear on what they are. I know that to fix the Snow Tower, peace must be brought to Skyrim. But the White-Gold, well, its meaning is the emperor but there is one so it should be intact. But, it isn't."

"There is little care for Titus Mede anywhere in the Empire. He may be the Emperor but he isn't really viewed as such," Akatosh explained. "I don't believe it is his fault. He simply came at the wrong time. We must restore faith in him, replace him, or assassinate him."

_"The third option would be the easiest as its path is already in motion."_

Ta'xet landed awkwardly in the Wind District of Whiterun, certainly causing a scene as he put down the jar of sap and returned to his khajiit form. He picked up the sap again and left the residential area, toward the Gildergreen. He certainly wasn't expecting things to go well, but at least no one had tried to shoot him down yet. He wasn't entirely sure why not. Maybe they were so used to large creatures flying through that they didn't recognize him as a threat.

Either way, it didn't matter. He stepped toward the dead tree and looked up at its branches. There was a priestess sitting at one of the benches that he stepped over to. Clearly, she was warry of him- a giant bird-turned-khajiit with red eyes, ebony armor, and a daedric artifact.

"Are you the priestess of Kynareth?" he asked, ears pinned to his head.

She nodded and stood, putting some space between the two of them. "Indeed. The temple here in the city is my charge. The goddess's divine blessings have no doubt helped make Whiterun a thriving and prosperous city. After all, it is she who brings rain to our crops and fair weather on the harvest days."

Ta'xet tried not to bare his fangs at the praise of Kynareth and held his tongue. "I have brought the sap of the-"

He was interrupted by shouting and the drawing of swords, and he turned to glare at Aela and Vilkas.   
"You're Ta'xet. You're wanted for your crimes," Aela glared and the city guards joined them.

"I'm busy," Ta'xet flicked his tail. "You can arrest me later."

"You should've known better than to show your face here," Aela snarled. "If you're going to surrender, you're going to have to do it now."

Ta'xet rolled his eyes and turned back to Danica Pure-Spring. "The Eldergleam's sap will revive the-" Vilkas sprung into action, sending his sword toward the chink in Ta'xet's armor but missing. The cat grunted and looked over lifting his hand and using his magick to lift them in the air. "- it will revive the Gildergreen."

Hesitantly, she took the sap, eyes wide as she looked over to the companions who were screaming profanities at the khajiit in front of her. She nodded slightly and ducked away, disappearing into the temple. Ta'xet looked back to the two companions and the guards. Other than them and a rambling drunk, Whiterun had fallen silent, most people choosing to hide indoors. Ta'xet released his hold on the magick and let them stand up as he took out his mace placing it at his feet.

"I mean no harm here. Now, let me prove it," Ta'xet muttered and kneeled, raising his hands and putting his wrists together.

"Bind him and take him to the Dragonsreach Dungeon," Aela turned to the guards. "We'll aid. I hear he is _very_ dangerous."


	17. Chapter 17

Arcelia woke with a familiar feeling and she quickly sat up, eyes wide. The room was dark apart from the light of a few candles in the hallway. "Am I..." she muttered to no one in particular, lifting her hand, materializing a small fire just above it. She smiled slightly and for the first time in far too long, she stood up. She expected it to be difficult considering she'd tried recently, but it was almost easier than before.

It took a lot of effort to contain herself as she hurried to the upstairs door and stepped out onto the roof. She'd known that Alduin had left but she wasn't sure about Mallokun. She'd have to talk to the latter later but she wasn't really focused on that. She walked across the footpath to the door of the larger tower but didn't walk inside. Instead, she used her wind magick, swirling the wind around her feet before she propelled herself upward. She nearly missed the landing, immediately falling and injuring her knee. Still, it didn't matter. When she steadied herself and looked up, the sight that greeted her was a welcome one indeed.

Paarthurnax stared, completely frozen in place. Arcelia walked over and leaned her forehead on his snout, closing her eyes.

"I missed you," she whispered, shivering. "By the Divines, I've missed you. I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took so long but... I'm here now. I'm here."

When she opened her eyes next, she looked up into Paarthurnax's eyes. She hadn't thought a dragon could cry but here he was, eyes filled with tears. She reached up, caressing the ridge beneath his eye. His eyes closed as he let out a low whine. "Arcelia," he hissed, "Yoli. I-"

He never finished that thought before he fell silent and leaned into her touch. "I know," Arcelia sighed and kissed the tip of his snout.

"I believe that is all," Akatosh replied, "except..." he turned to Evren and Alduin.

"Right," Evren nodded. "We wanted to know why you've been residing in Mallokun and why you haven't revealed yourself to him."

"Simple. A dragon can reach places I normally cannot, such as Oblivion. Mallokun himself is a humble dragon which is why I chose him. Revealing myself would disrupt that."

"But doesn't he deserve to know?" she glared.

"Perhaps. However, with the current situation, it is not a matter of who deserves what. You said so yourself."

"No. I said we can't afford to make a mistake," she scoffed. "I'm sure Mallokun will find out one way or another and if he does so on his own, it's likely it will be _far_ more catastrophic than just telling him."

"It is a chance we'll have to take," Akatosh replied.

"Why?" Alduin stepped forward. "They're both risks and the one you wish to take is far worse."

"Hi vothaarn zu'u?" Akatosh snarled. "Zu'u piraak drem fah joor, ni hi."

"Geh. Nid mu naal hi. Mu spaan vus. We are with Nirn, not you."

"Do you speak for them?" he hummed.

"In this case, yes," Hermaeus Mora interjected. "I have not followed you in thousands of years. I'm not about to follow you now."

"And you wonder why I don't show you everything," Akatosh scoffed.

"I wonder about everything. It is no different," he answered. "Now, I can't and won't stop them from telling Mallokun so you should give them an acceptable answer."

"I owe none of you anything," he argued.

Evren shook her head and stepped closer to the flaming senate-raht. "No, but you owe Mallokun _everything_."

"Then tell him. It may ease your mind for a time but see how much it helps with Apophis," Akatosh hissed and vanished. Evren sighed and closed her eyes as she turned to face the others again.

"Should I?" Evren muttered, opening her eyes after a while. She flinched when Hermaeus placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Do whatever you feel is right," he reassured her.

"Well," Mane Tiakhaj'ri interrupted, "I have no idea what any of you are talking about and while I'm sure it's important, we still have business to attend to."

"Of course. I'll need to return to Herne and Cespar to let Tugrul know what has to be done but who's going to steal with Clockwork City? And, how are we planning to reunite Skyrim?" Evren asked.

"I'm sure Mephala can convince the Dunmer to deal with Clockwork City. However, Skyrim is another matter. While the war must end to help fix the tower, it won't truly unite anyone unless the people themselves are in agreement," Hermaeus answered.

"The Thalmor _need_ the Stormcloaks to win," the Mane replied. "So we can't let them."

"Apologies, but I thought Elsweyr was allied with the Thalmor," Evren frowned.

"We were misguided. They claimed to have ended the Void Nights, so of course, we followed them. But, it has come to our attention that they also _caused_ the incident," he explained. "Therefore, we cannot support them. But, we're not prepared to officially break off our alliance."

"Regardless, support of the Imperial Army is from a strategic standpoint. The Stormcloak cause may be noble but its defenders are far from it. Our priority is bringing Jarl Elesif back to her position as High Queen. Then, we can focus on uniting the citizens," Peryite cut in. "I believe that's all."

"Yes. However, Evren. I have a request," Hermaeus turned to her. "Before you return to your brother, go to Whiterun to interrogate Ta'xet. He was just captured."

"I can do that," she nodded. "Does that mean he was trying to restore the Gildergreen?"

"It seems so but you should still ask."

"Well, I'm ready to go whenever," she shrugged. Soon after, the group said their farewells, and Peryite disappeared while Hermaeus Mora walked with Evren and Alduin out of the temple. As soon as the entered the open air, darkness bubbled around Hermaeus as he returned to his amorphous self. "That better?"

"Very much so," he replied and Alduin chuckled.

"Well, you're the one with the magick. You should teleport us both to Whiterun," he suggested.

"I will."

Evren sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier with Akatosh. That was... awkward at best."

"And frustrating in reality," he agreed. "But that is not your fault. While he is unaware, Mallokun is still my brother- zeymahi, and Bormahu's attitude toward him is questionable."

"His attitude to _all_ of us is questionable," Alduin corrected him, then paused. "Including toward you."

"I am completely aware," he growled, "but now is not the time."

Evren frowned and reached forward, grabbing his hand. "Fuck him," she snorted, "we have work to do but we are going to continue this conversation later, if you wanna talk, alright?"

He hesitated before agreeing. "Alright and thank you. Both of you."

Ta'xet's tail lashed from side to side as he looked around his cell, trying desperately not to breathe through his nose. Despite not having seen it, he was painfully aware of the corpse in the next cell over. When he heard the doors to the dungeon and heard footsteps walking down the hall, he didn't think much of it but looked up anyway.

Evren halted in front of his cell and stared down at him. "Ta'xet," she greeted him, frowning. "You're going to answer my questions." Ta'xet nodded, so she continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Fixing this one's mistakes," he muttered. "What else? Cursing the bow rather than the arrows was supposed to blot out the sun, though it wouldn't be as normal. It would still be there and working, just dim enough for the vampires. Clearly, that's not what happened. Kynareth directed this one to destroy the Eldergleem and reviving the Gildergreen to help... do something. She didn't explain much."

"I believe that was your intent, but that's not what happened. We need to know why. What was your plan before?" she scowled.

"Oh, we planned to summon Apophis, but that changed. Mehrunes Dagon wanted to summon it to eat the Throat of the World, which is a story unto itself. However, he remains the only one we _know_ can destroy it, and Molag Bal wanted to take credit for its destruction so that the people of Nirn would bow to him. But, he knew that Dagon would not follow through, so we changed it. We aimed to shadow the sun instead while the daedra were dormant, to betray Dagon before he betrayed us. However, it seems he thought ahead."

"And why wouldn't Molag Bal betray you?" Evren scoffed.

"He never pretended to work for Ta'xet. Besides, he is the Lord of Domination. Why destroy the world when you can rule it? If Dagon intentionally lied about the bow, then he will know that he was betrayed when he awakens."

"Awakens?"

"Of course they'll awaken. Molag Bal needs to exist to rule, and with the signal at Markarth, he will be expecting the plan to have come to fruition."

"When? How?"

Ta'xet shrugged. "This one doesn't know. Time works differently for them and so do physics. He's guessing that Hermaeus Mora hasn't absorbed them long enough for their consciousnesses to be destroyed."

"And did you have a back-up plan?" Evren asked.

"Not a very good one. The idea was that someone could absorb Mehrunes Dagon again and use the abilities they gained to destroy Apophis, but he'd have to return to the Deadlands, which this one doubts he would."

She groaned and gritted her teeth. "So what do we do to stop this?"

"Your guess is as good as Ta'xet's. He wishes you luck."


End file.
